Akuma's Mew Life
by AkumaMurasaki
Summary: Akuma and Suika are the new Mews after the aliens left. But what happens when the aliens came back with new visitors and a new thread appears, and what's Akuma hiding from them? With pairings KxI, PxL, TxP and OC couples. Sorry if I'm suck at summaries. Please read and review. *Note: Due to some circumstances, the introduction, stories and title are redone.
1. Introduction

**Akuma- Hi everyone, this is my remake chapter of the story 'Akuma's Mew life'. Suika is my friend since she pretty much dragged me into this, and-**

**Kisshu- Yeah, yeah. Can we start the story now?**

**Ichigo- Quiet! Let her finish.**

**Akuma- Thanks, Ichigo. As I was saying, I remade every chapter through out the entire November. But before I start, this chapter is actually a character introduction.**

**Ichigo- Which includes us Mews, aliens, and some of her OCs.**

**Akuma- Kisshu, will you do the disclaimer for me?**

**Kisshu- *Sigh* AkumaMurasaki DOES NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, except the OCs.**

**Akuma- Thanks, guys.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- You're welcome.**

* * *

_**The Mews**_

_**Ichigo Momomiya**_

**Age **

**-13**

**Hair Color **

**-Red (Normal)**

**-Pink (Transformed) **

**Eye Color **

**-Brown (Normal)**

**-Pink (Transformed)**

**Animal Genes **

**-Iriomote Wildcat**

**Hairstyles **

**-In pigtails tied up in red ribbons**

**Family -**

**Sakura Momomiya (Mother)**

**-Shintaro Momomiya (Father)**

**Weapon **

**-Strawberry Bell**

**-Mew Aqua Rod**

**Attack **

**-Ribbon Strawberry Check (Strawberry Bell)**

**-Ribbon Strawberry Surprise (Strawberry Bell)**

**-Ribbon Strawberry Special (Strawberry Bell)**

**-Mew Aqua Drops (Mew Aqua Rod)**

**Café Uniform **

**-A red dress with a white heart-shaped apron and pink and white ribbons, wears pink socks and laces with black shoes, hair is let down and clipped with a lace headband.**

**Mew Mew form **

**-Have black cat ears and tail with dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell, hair let down and slightly curlier, wears short light pink dress with matching arm garters and leg garter on her right thigh, choker around her neck, dark pink gloves reaches to her wrist, boots are dark pink with black lace reaches to her knees, dark pink lace lining the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter and choker with Mew pendant hanging down.**

**Personality **

**-Sweet, and ready for anything. Sometimes she will go crazy if she is mad or excited. She cares very much about her friends, and cannot bear to see someone hurt. However, she's also got a very bold nature and is very friendly. She's also very hard working, and very brave, the only thing that scares her is ghosts. She's a very good leader of Tokyo Mew Mew. Her hobbies are buying clothes, and spending time with Masaya Aoyama. She is hyper and a happy, cheery person. Her friends Moe and Miwa support, yet overprotective of her. She had some feelings for Kisshu, but doesn't show it to anyone.**

_**Mint Aizawa**_

**Age **

**-13**

**Hair Color**

** -Blue-grey (Normal)**

**-Dark blue (Transformed)**

**Eye Color**

** -Brown (Normal)**

**-Blue (Transformed)**

**Animal Genes **

**-Blue Lorikeet**

**Hairstyles**

** -In buns**

**Family **

**-Seiji (Brother)**

**Weapon **

**-Mint Arrow**

**Attack **

**-Ribbon Mint Echo (Mint Arrow)**

**-Special Mint Echo (Mint Arrow)**

**Café Uniform **

**-Same as Ichigo, but in dark blue**

**Mew Mew form **

**-Short aquamarine dress reaches pass her waist, has garters of the same color with dark blue lacing on her arms, left thigh and choker with Mew pendant, blue gloves and ankle boots, dark blue feathered tail and wings.**

**Personality **

**-Spoiled, snobbish, and self-centered because of her wealth, but an empathetic person who cares deeply about her friends. She idolizes Zakuro Fujiwara, who frequently influences Mint's decisions as a Mew. Mint is extremely headstrong and can be very powerful when cooperating with her teammates. She enjoys dancing, particularly in the style of ballet.**

_**Lettuce Midorikawa**_

**Age **

**-14**

**Hair Color**

** -Green (Normal)**

**-Light green (Transformed)**

**Eye Color **

**-Blue (Normal)**

**-Green (Transformed)**

**Animal Genes **

**-Finless Porpoise**

**Hairstyles **

**-Two long braids tied with pink ribbons**

**Family **

**-Yomogi Midorikawa (Father)**

**-Eizaburou Midorikawa (Mother)**

**-Uri (Brother)**

**Weapon **

**-Lettustanets**

**Attack **

**-Ribbon Lettuce Rush (Lettustanets)**

**-Special Lettuce Rush (Lettustanets)**

**Café Uniform **

**-Same but in dark green**

**Mew Mew form**

** -Doesn't wear glasses, wears green strapless dress with a skirt that fans out in a flower-petal like appearance, green garters on her arms and left thigh and a choker with her Mew pendant with white lace lining, long white antennas on her head reach her feet, knee high green boots.**

**Personality **

**-Sweet, but shy and timid girl. She is very polite and always speaks formally, even to her friends and family. She becomes more confident when she joins the Mews and leaves the three girls that bully her. Lettuce does not like to get involved in fights unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed, she's too shy to admit her feelings for Pai. She attends Okumura Junior High and works at Café Mew Mew.**

_**Pudding Fong**_

**Age**

** -11**

**Hair Color **

**-Blonde (Normal)**

**-Yellow (Transformed)**

**Eye Color **

**-Orange (Both)**

**Animal Genes **

**-Golden Lion Tamarin**

**Hairstyles **

**-Few plaits at the back of her hair**

**Family **

**-Heicha (Sister)**

**-Hanacha (Brother)**

**-Chincha (Brother)**

**-Lucha (Brother)**

**-Honcha (Brother)**

**Weapon **

**-Pudding Ring**

**Attack **

**-Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno (Pudding Ring)**

**-Special Pudding Ring Inferno (Pudding Ring)**

**Café Uniform **

**-Same but in orange**

**Mew Mew form **

**-Yellow jumpsuit, yellow leg warmers with orange string wrapped around, yellow garters on her arms and her left thigh, yellow choker with her Mew pendant, orange shoes and orange furry cutoff gloves, orange lace lining the bottom of her jumpsuit, top bottom of her choker, arm garters and leg garters, orange monkey ears and tail.**

**Personality **

**-Likes doing acrobatics and playing. The other Mews agree that her monkey DNA is a perfect match for her personality as she is full of energy and loves having fun, to the point Mint considers her very immature. She is also the most hyperactive member of the team, even more-so than Ichigo. She even gave Taruto a pet name, Taru-Taru, during and after the battle.**

_**Zakuro Fujiwara**_

**Age **

**-15**

**Hair Color**

** -Dark purple (Normal)**

**-Light purple (Transformed)**

**Eye Color**

** -Dark blue (Normal)**

**-Light blue (Transformed)**

**Animal Genes**

** -Grey Wolf**

**Hairstyles **

**-Long and glossy hair**

**Weapon **

**-Zakuro Whip**

**Attack **

**-Ribbon Zakuro Spear (Zakuro Whip)**

**-Special Zakuro Spear (Zakuro Whip)**

**Café Uniform **

**-Same but in purple**

**Mew Mew form **

**-Short purple cropped top with dark pink lacing, purple flared shorts and matching boots extend past her knees, possesses garters on her arms and left thigh, matching wrist bands, obtain large lupine ears and a tail, Mew pendant attached her purple choker.**

**Personality**

** -Tends to be a loner and initially refuses to join the other Mew Mews, but changes her mind after they come to her aid. Presented as a mature character, and likes the Internet. To Mint, she is an idol, Ichigo finds her as a big sister figure and thinks she stands out at parties and acts calm and cool in dire situations. To Pudding she's just normal and doesn't stand out in the crowd.**

* * *

_**Mews(OCs)**_

_**Suika Hanamori**_

**Age **

**-13**

**Hair Color **

**-Black (Normal)**

**-Black with dark green streaks (Transformed)**

**Eye Color **

**-Brown (Normal)**

**-Dark green (Transformed)**

**Animal Genes **

**-Swift Fox**

**Hairstyles**

** -Long and glossy hair reaches down her waist**

**Weapon **

**-Suika Fan (Hand held red fan with green guard sticks)**

**Attack **

**-Ribbon Suika Typhoon (Suika Fan)**

**-Ribbon Suika Blizzard (Suika Fan)**

**-Special Suika Blizzard (Suika Fan)**

**-Special Suika Typhoon (Suika Fan)**

**Café Uniform**

** -Same but in light green and red lace headband**

**Mew Mew form**

** -Same to Lettuce's, but in red dress with dark green skirt, green garters on her arms and left thigh with red lace lining, red choker with green lace lining and Mew pendant, green knee high boots.**

**Personality **

**-Sweet and polite towards others, but easily mad when being teased or someone hurt her friends, physically or emotionally. Similar to Lettuce, She doesn't like fighting unless it will prevent her friends from being harmed. She had a crush on Hiro, but doesn't show her true feelings.**

_**Akuma Murasaki**_

**Age **

**-13**

**Hair Color **

**-Dark brown (Normal)**

**-Black/Silver (Transformed)**

**-Silver (Vampire form)**

**Eye Color**

** -Brown (Normal)**

**-Dark Brown (Transformed)**

**-Blood red (Vampire form)**

**Animal Genes**

** -Black Dragon**

**Hairstyles**

** -Reached down her waist tied in high ponytail with black ribbon and small locks framed her face. In her vampire form, her hair turns silver and grows down below her knees**

**Family (OCs) **

**-Shizuka Murasaki (Mother)**

**-Kaname Murasaki (Father)**

**-Akane Murasaki (Younger Twin Sister)**

**Weapon **

**-Akuma Blade (Sais)**

**-Akuma Arrow (Purple bow with black dragon wings)**

**Attack**

** -Ribbon Akuma Slash (Akuma Blade)**

**-Ribbon Akuma Blast (Akuma Blade)**

**-Ribbon Akuma Shoot (Akuma Arrow)**

**-Dragon Heart (Energy power)**

**-Healing, mind control, invisibility, super-strength, super-speed, telekinesis, illusions, shape-shifting, element control, memory erasing. (Vampire power)**

**Café Uniform **

**-Same but in black, dark purple socks and lace headband**

**Mew Mew form **

**-Black cropped top with dark purple lace lining, her black leggings reached above her knees with dark purple transparent ruffle skirt reached above her mid-thigh, and matching high heel boots up to her knee, possesses black garters on her arms with purple lace lining, matching gloves reached to her wrist, her hair let down and grown reaching down to her knee, obtain small black dragon wings, Mew pendant attached her black choker with purple lace lining.**

**Personality **

**-Acts cool and spicy towards people, even her friends. But sometimes caring and helpful when her friends are in need, her best friend is Suika. She tends to be the best fighter in the team, the 'Tokyo Mew Mew' and her sister, Akane. She takes everything seriously, in the battle, at work and at school. But she kept a big and dark secret, she's a pureblood vampire, so is her twin sister. Tarou happened to be her blood mate because of their accidental kiss and gain feelings for him.**

* * *

_**The Aliens**_

**_Appearance -_Have rounded, pointed elf-like ears, Have two small fangs which are arguably for devouring food easier. Have very pale skin from being underground the most of their life, and have small slits that sticks out more than anything due to brightness**

_**Kisshu Ikisatashi**_

**Age **

**-14**

**Hair Color **

**-Dark green**

**Eye Color **

**-Golden with orange hues**

**Hairstyles **

**-Short in the back, but keeps the hair in front of his ears styled with red bands.**

**Family **

**-Pai Ikisatashi (Adoptive Brother)**

**-Taruto Ikisatashi (Adoptive Brother)**

**(OCs)**

**-Tarou Ikisatashi (Cousin)**

**-Hiro Ikisatashi (Cousin)**

**-Kekku Ikisatashi (Younger Sister)**

**Weapon **

**-Dragon Swords (Sais)**

**Attack **

**-Energy blast**

**- Double Lightning Special (With Kekku)**

**Outfit **

**-Dark green shirt with puffy sleeves and high collar with red stitching and a brown V-neck shirt over top, his shirt goes half way down his chest, showing his midriff, wears dark green baggy pants that end mid-thigh held up a red waist band around his mid-thighs, a brown loincloth that covers the front and back of his pants held there by the waist bands, back of his pants are two long and skinny cloths flow around in the air, wears a pair of dark red sarashi wrapped around his wrists and around his legs, wears a pair of dark brown boots kept on by three straps on each of them.**

**Personality **

**-Carefree, playful, clever, optimistic and a rather open-minded person. He enjoys torturing Ichigo Momomiya, his main enemy, whom he likes seeing in pain. He harasses her regularly by giving her nicknames like "honey", "kitty-cat", or "sweetie-pie". He has a rather cruel sense of humor, playing with his opponents for his amusement. He is seen as a bit fun-loving, such as when he tries to make sure that everything that goes his way amuses him. He is also intelligent. He is very possessive over anything of his, and that includes people. He has a temper and he doesn't have much control when angered. Even with his rather cruel personality traits, he does the things he does for his goal of helping his people, his friends, and his family. He developed increasing stronger feelings for Ichigo. He keeps harassing Ichigo, and even calls her honey and kitty cat. He would do anything to gain Ichigo's love. **

_**Pai Ikisatashi**_

**Age**

** -15**

**Hair Color**

** -Greyish-purple**

**Eye Color **

**-Indigo**

**Hairstyles **

**-Short in the back and the right side of his head, but keep the hair in front of his left ear styled with brown bands.**

**Family **

**-Kisshu Ikisatashi (Adopted Brother)**

**-Taruto Ikisatashi (Younger Brother)**

**(OCs)**

**- Kekku Ikisatashi (Adopted Sister)**

**Weapon **

**-Red and yellow Japanese fan**

**Attack**

** -Fuu-Rai-Sen**

**-Fuu-Hyou-Sen**

**-Fuu-Rai-Sen-Puu-Jin**

**Outfit **

**-Pair of purple wrist bands cover up the whole arm, pair of dark pants and sleeveless shirt that has a purple transparent mid-section, wears a pair of brown sarashi wrapped around his legs, wears a pair of dark shoes.**

**Personality**

** -Calmly analytical during his initial attacks on the Mew Mews, scientifically escalating the "mortality rate" of each chimera anima he sends and, when they are defeated, noting that "stronger tactics will be needed". He does not outwardly express his emotions often, rarely smiling. He is the most serious of the aliens and most loyal to Deep Blue, meaning he rarely jokes around in his missions to destroy the Mews. He was sent along with Taruto to help Kisshu destroy the Mews, wipe humanity from the face of the planet, and take over Earth. His personality, however, is somewhat much like that of Zakuro , but unlike her he shows no signs of emotions whatsoever. But he had hidden feelings towards Lettuce.**

_**Taruto Ikisatashi**_

**Age **

**-11**

**Hair Color **

**-Brown**

**Eye Color **

**-Bronze**

**Hairstyles **

**-Medium length hair tied in two pigtails**

**Family **

**-Kisshu Ikisatashi (Adopted Brother)**

**-Pai Ikisatashi (Older Brother)**

**(OCs)**

**-Kekku Ikisatashi (Adopted Sister)**

**Weapon **

**-Red click-clack toy**

**Attack**

** -Controls plants**

**-Ho-Rai-Den**

**-Hissatsu Hourai-Kyuu**

**Outfit **

**-Black and red sleeveless shirt, which is half way down his chest and expose most of his chest, and a black ribbon tied above his shirt, wears black baggy shorts above his thighs, a pair of white sarashi wrapped around his wrists and legs, he doesn't wear any footwear.**

**Personality **

**-Kind of a crybaby and hates to be called chibi/chibiko (Japanese for runt, or midget). He argues a lot with Ichigo and usually resorts to name calling. Overall, he is a rude and childish alien who likes to have fun, and make people cry. He is more prone to laughing out of true amusement, and throws occasional tantrums when things don't go the way he expected them to. His energetic, childishly curious personality is comparable to that of Pudding.**

* * *

_**Aliens(OCs)**_

_**Hiro Ikisatashi**_

**Age **

**-14**

**Hair Color **

**-Black**

**Eye Color **

**-Midnight black**

**Hairstyles **

**-Short and slightly spiky**

**Family **

**-Kisshu Ikisatashi (Cousin)**

**(OCs)**

**-Tarou Ikisatashi (Younger Twin Brother)**

**-Kekku Ikisatashi (Cousin)**

**Weapon **

**-Dark Sword (Black sword)**

**Attack **

**-Thunder Slash (Dark Sword)**

**- Dark Cut (Dark Sword)**

**Outfit **

**-Similar to Kisshu's outfit but in black color shirt, green V-neck shirt over top, black pants held up a green waist band and a green loincloth that covers the front and back of his pants, pair of dark green sarashi wrapped around his wrists and legs, two long and skinny green cloths at the back, pair of black boots kept on by three straps on each of them.**

**Personality**

** -Similar to Pai and Zakuro, loner, cold and does not outwardly express his emotions often. Smart and more mature like Pai, and had hidden feelings towards Suika, but afraid to show it.**

_**Tarou Ikisatashi**_

**Age **

**-14**

**Hair Color**

** -Black**

**Eye Color **

**-Midnight black**

**Hairstyles **

**-Similar to Hiro**

**Family **

**-Kisshu Ikisatashi (Cousin)**

**(OCs)**

**-Hiro Ikisatashi (Older Twin Brother)**

**-Kekku Ikisatashi (Cousin)**

**Weapon **

**-Dark Bow (A black bow)**

**Attack **

**-Dark Arrow (Dark Bow)**

**Outfit **

**-Similar to Hiro, but in black color shirt, red V-neck shirt over top, black pants held up a red waist band and a red loincloth that covers the front and back of his pants, pair of dark red sarashi wrapped around his wrists and legs, two long and skinny red cloths at the back, pair of black boots kept on by three straps on each of them.**

**Personality **

**-Similar to Kisshu. Carefree, playful, clever, optimistic and a rather open-minded person. He is seen as a bit fun-loving, intelligent and very caring. He developed feelings for Akuma and will do anything to protect her and gain her love. He even became her blood mate, because of their accidental kiss. **

_**Kekku Ikisatashi**_

**Age**

** -13**

**Hair Color**

** -Dark Green**

**Eye Color **

**-Emerald Green**

**Hairstyles **

**-Tied up in side ponytail**

**Family **

**-Kisshu Ikisatashi (Older Brother)**

**-Pai Ikisatashi (Adoptive Brother)**

**-Taruto Ikisatashi (Adoptive Brother)**

**(OCs)**

**-Tarou Ikisatashi (Cousin)**

**-Hiro Ikisatashi (Cousin)**

**Weapon **

**-Dragon Claws (Daggers)**

**Attack **

**-Rapid shot with daggers**

**-Double Lightning Special (With Kisshu)**

**Outfit **

**-A red sleeveless shirt that shows her stomach with black lacing on the bottom, she had a red transparent sleeve like Kisshu had and a red skirt with black waist band and fishnet covering the skirt that reached above her knees. She had black sarashi wrapped around her wrist and legs, and she had a pair of red ankle boots similar to Mints'.**

**Personality **

**-Like Kisshu, She is very possessive over anything of hers and had a bad temper. She's always clingy towards her brother and tries anything to make Ichigo fall in love with him. She's always seen cheerful and sweet when hanging around with her new friends.**

* * *

**_Extra(OCs)_**

_**Akane Murasaki**_

**Age **

**-13**

**Hair Color **

**-Silver **

**Eye Color **

**-Blood red**

**Hairstyles **

**-Similar to Akumas'**

**Family (OCs) **

**-Akuma Murasaki (Older Twin Sister)**

**-Shizuka Murasaki (Mother)**

**-Kaname Murasaki (Father)**

**Attack **

**-mind control, invisibility, super-strength, super-speed, telekinesis, illusions, shape-shifting, element control, memory erasing, undead protectors, healing, teleportation, weapon summoning. (Vampire power)**

**Outfit **

**-A black Victorian dress reached above her knees with a black corset around her upper part and black lace lining, she also wears a black transparent stocking that reached to her thigh, a pair of black pump similar to Mints' and a black hooded cloak that reached down to the ground.**

**Personality **

**-Dark yet one track minded. She always lost in a fight with her sister, Akuma. She always hated her in human form, but she's very possessive and clingy towards her vampire form, she will do anything to get her back to being a pureblood vampire, even if it means destroying her friends. Similar to her sister, she takes everything seriously in the battle. She kept a big and dark secret, she's a pureblood vampire, and so is her twin sister. She always wore a cloak to hide herself from the sun, even though the sun didn't have any effect on the sisters.**

* * *

**Akuma- That's all for now, the story will begin shortly.**

**Kisshu- So… We It's already started?**

**Akuma- Yup. Because I have been typing it non-stop and finished just in time.**

**Ichigo- Oh, well that's good to hear.**

**Akuma- Thanks, Ichigo. Until next time everyone.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- Bye.**


	2. Two New Mews

**Akuma- Hi everyone.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu****/****Suika - Hi Akuma.**

**Akuma- Suika! Good to see you again. How's your day?**

**Suika- I guess its okay. So, how's the ****chapter**** going?**

**Akuma- ****So far so good****.**

**Suika- Okay, another question. Wh****y**** am I in love with**** Hiro****? **

**Akuma- ****Unless you want the truth to be revealed?**

**Suika- Sorry, I'm ****so**** glad that it's not Kisshu, Pai or Taruto.**

**Kisshu- HEY! Why not?**

**Akuma/Suika- This is a KxI, PxL, TxP, and OC couples fanfic. So, they're not with Suika/Akuma or me.**

**Kisshu****- Alright. Can we start the story now?**

**Akuma- Okay, on with the disclaimer.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu/Suika- AkumaMurasaki doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

* * *

_**Two New Mews**_

It's a beautiful and sunny day in Tokyo; it has been six months since the final battle with Deep Blue. The Mews return to their normal lives and the aliens left to heal their home planet with the left over Mew Aqua. Two girls are at Inohara Park chatting. They're both moved here last month.

"So… Which school are you in, Akuma?" the black hair girl asked while walking to the fountain with the brown hair girl, which happens to be her best friend. "Daikon Middle School. What about you, Suika?" Akuma questioned, knowing her best friends' answer.

"Same school you're in, of course." Suika replied giggling. When they stop near the fountain, they felt an earthquake and been hit by the strange light. Suika and Akuma had some animals jumped into their body, a fox jumped into Suika's and a dragon in Akuma's. They blacked out after the animals enter their body. 10 minutes later, Akuma woke up, followed by Suika, and found them selves lying on the grass.

"What happened?" Suika asked as she got up, follow by Akuma. "I have no idea, but I have the weirdest dream. There's a black dragon jumped into my body and it felt wonderful." Akuma replied, placing her hand on her chest.

"I have that dream too, but mine's a fox. I wonder what it meant." Akuma shrugged. They left the fountain and went to their favorite pink café, Mew Mew Café. Little did they know that the café was actually the Tokyo Mew Mew hideout. They went in and a girl with green hair and glasses, wearing green waitress uniform, greeted them.

"Welcome to Mew Mew Café, a table for how many?" the green hair girl asked, leading them inside. "Table for two, please." Akuma replied follow her with Suika. The green hair girl leaded them to their table and went back to her place, greeting and leading customers to their table.

Then a girl with red hair tied in pigtails, wearing red waitress uniform came over and serve us. Suika ordered a fruit parfait and a glass of watermelon juice; Akuma had a piece of blueberry cake and a cup of hot chocolate. The red hair girl nodded and went to the kitchen. Few minutes later, she came back with the girls' order and placed them on their table.

"Hope you enjoy." She smiled and skipped away to another table. The two girls enjoy their desserts and chatting about the recent incident. When they walked out from the café, they saw giant mutant lizard attacking the park. They went to find a place to hide.

Not long after they hide, the five heroines, the Tokyo Mew Mew came and fought the Chimera Anima. The girls watched and went out of the hiding place to run, but the Chimera Anima saw them and scratched them. Suika's right shoulder sleeve was ripped and Akuma's left shoulder sleeve was ripped, showing their strange marks.

The Mew Mews came towards them and saw the marks, they were surprised that not only they thought that there were only five Mews, but two more Mews. Masha came over and gave Akuma and Suika Mew pendants.

"You two. You need to transform and help us fight this Chimera Anima, you're one of us now." The pink hair Mew said to the two girls, the girls were confused at first, but the heard a voice in their mind and they copy the words in their mind.

"MEW MEW SUIKA!"

"MEW MEW AKUMA!"

"METAMORPHO-SIS!" They called out

Then, the black and red light shine on the two girls and they transformed into a Mew. Suika's hair had a green stripe and was wearing the same outfit as the green Mew, but in red and dark green. She had a pair of orange fox ears and a tail with white tip.

Akuma's brown hair turn black and was wearing short black cropped top, black leggings with dark purple transparent ruffle skirt, matching high heel boots, black choker and garters and matching gloves. She has a pair of small black dragon wings.

They were surprised that they turn into a Mew and become part of the team. "Wow. I can't believe it; it's like a dream come true." Suika exclaimed admiring her Mew outfit. "Have you forgotten why we transformed? We need to help the Mews fighting the so-call Chimera Anima." Akuma reminded and Suika pouted, but the only problem is that she doesn't how to fight.

"Let's try summoning our weapon the same way we transform if that's what you're wondering about." Akuma continued and they focused on summoning their weapons. "Akuma Blade!" Akuma called out her weapon and a pair of sais with black yoku and tsuka with dark purple gem in the center of each moto, appeared in her hands. The blade was sharp with pointy tip which could easily pierce through anything and slice the metal in half.

"Suika Fan!" Suika called out her weapon and a pair of hand held fans appeared in both of her hands. The guard sticks were dark green, the leaf and the ribs were red. Like the inner part of the watermelon. The girls and the Mews went towards the Chimera Anima and started attacking.

"RIBBON MINT ECHO!"

"RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!"

"RIBBON PUDDING RING INFERNO!"

"RIBBON ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!"

"RIBBON SUIKA TYPHOON!"

"RIBBON AKUMA SLASH!"

They called out their attack and the Chimera Anima turn back to normal lizard and the pink flying puffball _eat_ the Chimera Anima that came out from the lizard's body. They retransformed and the two girls wonder what had happened.

"So, the identities of the Mews are all of you? The waitresses of the 'Mew Mew Café'?" Akuma questioned and the five Mews nodded. "Let's head back to the café and tell Ryou about this." The purple hair girl suggested and everyone agreed, Akuma and Suika follow the girls to the café and they went down to the basement. The blonde hair guy and the brown hair man with a ponytail were there too.

"So, you found two new Mews." Ryou started starring at them and the Mews nodded, except for Suika and Akuma. "I'm Ryou, the owner of this café and the creator of the Tokyo Mew Mew. This is Keichiiro, my assistant and also the baker in this café. These are the Mews" He paused and the five girls introduced themselves.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya, the leader of the Mew Mews." The red hair girl paused and continued. "And these are my friends, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro."

"Zakuro? As in Zakuro Fujiwara?" Suika asked hoping she's right, lucky for her, they nodded. She squealed and run towards the purple hair girl. "I can't believe it; I'm finally got to meet the real Zakuro Fujiwara. I'm Suika Hanamori, and I'm a huge fan of you." Suika got all starry eyes meeting Zakuro.

"Great, she lost it again." Akuma sighed and faced the Mews. "I'm Akuma Murasaki. Nice to meet you." she said in a cool and spicy voice. "Now that the introduction is done, you two will be working here part-timed." Ryou opined walking towards the girls. "Are there any colors you like?" he asked

"I love red and green." Suika cheered and Ryou faced Akuma. "Black and dark purple for me." She opined.

"Alright, Keichiiro will start making your uniform. So, you'll start working here tomorrow at 3 to 6 pm." Ryou paused and continued. "So in the meantime, you'll get to have fun and get to know the girls better." With that, they broke up the meeting. The 7 girls went upstairs and start chatting.

"So, Akuma and Suika. What kind of animal you're infused with?" The green hair girl, Lettuce, questioned. The two girls thought hard about their animal genes and finally know their answer.

"I think I have Swift Fox genes." Suika replied and everyone looked at Akuma. "I have the Black Dragon genes if that's what you want to know." Akuma said not wanting to see them surprised that she's the only one that have the most powerful animal inside her.

"Well, I have Iriomote Wildcat genes. Mint's had the Blue Lorikeet, Lettuce's have Finless Porpoise, Pudding's had Golden Lion Tamarin genes and Zakuro had the Grey Wolf." Ichigo told knowing that they will get along fine. Everyone smiled, except for Zakuro and Akuma, who were looking calm and cool.

They walked out from the café and went back home, especially Ichigo, now that Ryou let her off early. Little did she know that a pair of amber eyes was watching her from another dimension. "Here I come, Koneko-chan." the green hair alien grinned as he watched her walking back home.

* * *

**Akuma- Well, that's all for now. Sorry if it's a short and lame story for you**** again****.**

**Suika- Come on, it's not that bad. Remember, no negative thoughts.**

**Ichigo- That's right. You're great at imagining stuffs and turn them into a wonderful story, except for the part that you're making a KxI fanfic.**

**Akuma- Gee****z****… I don't know if that's a complement or an insult.**

**Kisshu- Umm… Can I say something?**

**Akuma/Suika/Ichigo- NO!**

**Kisshu- *Silent***

**Akuma- Anyway, Till the next time folks.*still hearing them arguing in the background***

**Suika- Please Review.**


	3. Welcome Back

**Akuma- Hey guys.**

**Suika/Ichigo/Kisshu- Hey Akuma.**

**Suika- So… How many Reviews did you get?**

**Akuma- One.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu/Suika- Wow.**

**Akuma- I know, it's bad. But I can take it. *try not to cry***

**Kisshu- This is getting boring. Can we have someone else to talk to?**

**Akuma- That won't be a problem.*Pai, Taruto, Lettuce and Pudding appear out of nowhere***

**Taruto- AH! Where are we?**

**Pai- According to my calculation and facts, I think we're in some sort of story blog from another dimension. **

**Pudding- Yay! I love stories.**

**Lettuce- Why are we here?**

**Akuma- you're all here to do the disclaimer for me.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- I though they're here to chat with us.**

**Akuma/Suika- Disclaimer first.**

**Lettuce/Pai/Taruto/Pudding - AkumaMurasaki doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Akuma- Okay. While they were chatting, let's start the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Welcome Back**_

_"Here I come, Koneko-chan." the green hair alien grinned as he watched her walking back home._

He had loved her since he stole her first kiss and after the final battle with Deep Blue. He was too busy daydreaming about the cat girl, he didn't noticed that someone teleported in to his room.

"Kisshu!" The young brown hair alien called out to the green hair alien, who finally snapped out from his fantasies. "Quit daydreaming and help us pack, will you?" Kisshu glared at the little brat "Fine. I'm coming, midget." he walked out from his room and helped the older alien with purple hair pack his equipment and medicine, just in case one of the aliens got sick, and helped the midget alien pack stuffs, mostly toys.

He realized that he hadn't pack anything yet for the trip to earth and went back to his room to start packing. He packed his usual clothing and some toiletries, he didn't need to pack many because that they know that the creator to the Tokyo Mew Mew, Ryou, have prepared some human stuffs for them and Pai had made some bottles of ear changing pills so they can change their ears for 10 hours. Kisshu grabbed his bag and teleport to the ship that will send them to earth.

He landed to a very green room and tossed his bag on the bed, that's when he heard someone teleported to he same room. Two aliens were about his age and they also had a bag in each of their hand. "Hiro? Tarou? What are you guys doing here?" Kisshu questioned staring at the alien twins, he only thought that it was just the three of them are going.

Now that Terra, their home planet, is saved, their leader had given them permissions to stay on earth permanently and is always welcome to visit Terra. "We're going too, you know. Didn't you listen on what we have discussed last night, cousin?" One of the alien with short black hair asked getting annoyed by his cousin lack of attention.

Kisshu's now confused and the other alien with brown hair started to join in the conversation. "Hiro-niisan, Kisshu never listens after they came back from earth. He keeps on daydreaming about that Mew girl, um… What's her name again?" This makes Kisshu growl as Hiro's twin was snickering, knowing that it'll make him talk more about that red hair girl.

He was right, Kisshu started to talk more about her looks, personality, fighting style and her catchphrase, which he adores so much. He had been talking about it for about ten minutes and the twins were starting to get bored on Kisshu's obsessions.

Finally, Hiro had enough and told him to stop and walked out from the room, leaving Tarou and Kisshu in the room alone. The ship started to take off and fly out from their home planets' atmosphere.

With the Mew Mews on earth, it was already Saturday morning and the girls went to the café to work, sort of. Pudding was entertaining some customers with her tricks, Lettuce was trying her hardest not to break any plates which she already broken, Zakuro was off for the photo shoot and Mint was sipping her tea as always, leaving Ichigo do all the work. Lucky for her, Suika and Akuma were helping out. Much to Ichigo's relieve, she seems to notice that Akuma was working seriously and Suika was much more polite to the customers instead of being hyper and cheerful.

About 3 hours of working, Ryou came up from the basement with an announcement. "I'm sorry, but the café will be closed in 3 minutes." Ryou informed and sure enough, the Mews know exactly what's going on. When all the customers have gone, everyone went to the basement and found Keichiiro and Ryou were waiting for them.

"Girls, the aliens are back." Ryou started and the girls' eye widen, except for Zakuro and Akuma. "Don't worry; they're not here to attack. Pai informed us that they're going to stay here on earth permanently, since their leader gave them permission to stay and visit their home planet, Terra." Keichiiro filled out Ryou's explanation.

"That's right, are there any questions?" Ryou asked and Pudding raised her hand, like she had tons of questions. "Where will they stay, na no da?" Pudding questioned feeling excited to see her Taru-Taru again. "Well, we only have one spare room. So, one of you will have one alien staying at your house, if your family knew about the Mew Project." Keichiiro replied facing them then turn to Ryou, who got the idea.

"Ichigo, Pudding. Does your family know about it?" he asked facing the two Mews.

"My parents and my two best friends know about it, and I don't think Puddings' dad knows about it, since he was away to China and her siblings are the only one who knows. Why?" Ichigo questioned and finally realized that what he was thinking, because of his smirk.

'Oh god, please don't tell me he'll have Kisshu stay at my house.' Ichigo thought as fear came upon her. "Let's talk about the staying part later, right now we have just located their ship and just landed on the other side of the park. They'll be here in few minutes." Keichiiro finished and they all went back up to the café.

Sure enough, they teleported in with two new guests. Pudding ran over to the young alien and gave him a bear hug, Taruto's face are now red from embarrassment as Pai walked over to Ryou. "Sorry we're late. We were implanting the image of the café to the twins, so they can teleport here." Pai said as he point out to the twins.

"Twins? I thought they're only three of them staying." Mint questioned and the girls stare at Ryou, who shrugged. "I think he forgot to tell us that part about more visitors." Ryou answered looking at Pai, who just knew he forgotten something important to tell them before they left Terra.

"Sorry, I forgot that part. By the way, this is Hiro, the older twin, and Tarou. They're Kisshu's cousins." Pai continued and the twins salute them. The Mews greeted and Suika, on the other hand, was lost in Hiro's eyes.

"Hi there, I'm Ichigo and these are my friends, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Suika and Akuma." Ichigo introduced pointing out her friends as she called their name and by the last part, Tarou's eyes begin to glimmer as he saw how interesting Akuma is.

"I'm Ryou and this is Keichiiro." Ryou introduced and Keichiiro waved. "So, you're going to stay here as well?" the twins nodded and Ryou was beginning to think of something for the twins staying.

"Akuma, Suika. Can you come over for a minute?" Ryou asked as he went to the kitchen, followed by the two girls, leaving everyone confused. Ichigo then snapped out of confusion and started to talk. "So, the café only have one extra room. Which one of you will stay here?" Ichigo asked and got her answer when Pai told her he'll be staying here.

Ichigo then faced the other four aliens, who are currently had no clue where they'll be staying. As Ichigo was about to speak, she heard Suika shouting 'No way! They're going to stay with me?!' in the kitchen. Everyone was confused about it as Ryou came back, with a very red Suika.

"What did we miss?" Ryou asked and Zakuro filled out his questions. "Okay, I've been thinking about it and I think that one of you aliens is going to stay in one of the Mews' house." He paused, Kisshu perked up after hearing that part and Ryou continued.

"So, Taruto will be staying at Pudding's, because her siblings need one more playmate. Kisshu will be staying at Ichigo's, because she has an extra room. And the twins will be staying in Suika's, since she had two empty bedrooms. Any questions?" Ryou finished and none of them had any questions, so Ryou broke up the meeting and the Mews went to the changing room to change.

Before they leaved, Ryou gave each of the aliens' two bags full of human clothes and a pair of shoes, while Pai gave them a big bottle of pills. "These are ear changing pills to make us more like humans." Pai explained. Lucky Ryou bought four bags full of extra clothes in case there are not enough.

Pai went to his room with dark purple bags in his hands, Kisshu followed Ichigo with dark green bags in his hands, Taruto teleport off to Puddings' house with Pudding and the orange bags filled with his human clothes, Tarou had red bags and Hiro had green bags. The Mews and the aliens, except Pai, left the cafe.

**(Scene divider. Ichigo and Kisshu)**

They were walking down the path to Ichigo's house. Ichigo started to get annoyed by his staring and try to hold her punch. 'If he tries anything that's related to pervert, I swear I'll kill him within minutes.' Ichigo though as they've reached the same clock tower where Kisshu stole her first kiss and try to kidnapped her, this makes Ichigo more furious as Kisshu started to speak.

"Ah. This brings back lots of memories. Right, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu smirked and Ichigo did not hit him for reminding her, but instead, she replied. "Sure. The fact that you stole my first kiss, try to take over earth and try to kidnapped me are one of your wonderful memories." Ichigo replied in sarcasm and look away from him, who started to laugh, that is why he loved his kitty cat so much. He leaned closer to her without her noticing, he give a quick peck on her cheek and ran ahead of Ichigo, who is now pink and yelling at that perverted alien.

When they reached to their destination, Ichigo opened the door and they went in. "I'm home." Ichigo called out and her mother, Sakura, came out from the kitchen. When she started to welcome her daughter home, she looked shocked when she saw Kisshu standing next to her. "I suppose there's a reason to that. Is there?" Sakura asked and Ichigo nodded.

They went to the living room and found her father, Shintaro, was sitting on the sofa reading today's' newspaper. He looked up and saw Kisshu standing next to his baby girl. "Let me explain before you can hit someone, dad." she started leaving her dad fuming, but obeyed, Ichigo explained and her mother agreed to let Kisshu stay here.

Sakura lead Kisshu to the guest room, which is painted green and had a green bed.

Kisshu was surprised that it didn't have any spider webs or dust bunnies around. "I cleaned the guest room every week either we had a visitor staying over night or not, if that's what you're wondering about." Sakura said to Kisshu, who is now unloading his stuffs in his closet. They went to have dinner together, with Ichigo. It's a dream come true for Kisshu that he gets to stay with his favorite kitty cat, and had dinner with her.

**(Scene divider. Pudding and Taruto)**

When they reached to Puddings household and opened the door, her siblings came rushing out to hug their big sister. Taruto was surprised that she had four identical brothers and a cute little sister. "Heicha, Hanacha, Chincha, Lucha, Honcha. Say hello to your new playmate, Taru-Taru." Pudding said as she hear Taruto yelling her to quit calling him that. "Hello, Taru-Taru niichan!" her siblings chorused, leaving Taruto becoming red from embarrassment and anger.

Her siblings went to the living room and play with Taruto, who are now calmed, while Pudding went to make dinner, she already made that a habit since their mother had passed away and their father went traveling to teach his apprentices martial arts. By the time she was done making dinner, she called Taruto and her siblings to come and have dinner together.

"Where are your parents? Aren't they suppose to be here having dinner with all of you?" Taruto questioned and he began to worry when he saw Pudding and her siblings' happy face turn to sad one.

"My mom died and my dad gone to travel all over the world to teach some of his apprentices." Pudding replied looking down not feeling happy or hyper as usual. Taruto cursed himself for asking that part to Pudding, he and her siblings try to comfort her. After 5 minutes of comforting, Pudding got over it and smiled at them.

"Hurry up or the food will get cold" Pudding reminded and they continue their dinner, much to Tarutos' relief. 'Take note; NEVER mention any parent related to Pudding and Kisshu.'He thought and continued having his dinner.

After dinner, Pudding led Taruto to an empty orange room. There's an orange bed on the right side of the room and a night stand with a red lamp beside it, the closet was on the other side of the room and a red rug was placed in the center of the room. Taruto unloaded his stuffs in the closet and follow Pudding to the bathroom, the kitchen, and the storage.

**(Scene divider. Suika and the twins)**

Suika led them to her apartment and show them around. She showed them the kitchen, which are painted white with white color refrigerator, table and chairs, sink and stove. They followed her to an all green bedroom with black bed, brown night stand with a green table lamp and a closet, Hiro told them he'll sleep in this room.

With that, Suika and Tarou went to the next bedroom, which is painted red with red bed, brown closet and night stand with black table lamp. Tarou tossed his bag on the red bed and follow Suika to the bathroom, which is tiled in black and white with white toilet, bathtub and sink, the medicine cupboard was hidden behind the mirror.

The two of them went out from the bathroom and went to the living room, which was white with a TV, black coffee table and sofa and white ceiling fan. Hiro was sitting on the sofa waiting for them.

"Are there anything else you need?" Suika asked felt herself blushing whenever she looked at Hiro, the oldest twin. "No, we can handle from here. Thank you." Hiro bowed and went to his room, which is at the right side of Tarous' room. "Oh. Okay then, I'll be in my room if you need me. It's at the left side of your room, Tarou." Suika said facing Tarou, who nodded and she went back to her room, which is painted light green and had watermelon wall stickers on.

She lay back on her red bed and pillow with green blanket and sighed in depression. 'I wonder if Hiro will like me, because I'm beginning to have a crush on him. I really like- no, love him.' Suika thought as more confusions entering her mind.

With Tarou, he went to his room to unload his stuffs in the closet and started to think about the brown hair Mew. 'She's really interesting. Even her name is interesting, Akuma. They're right; the humans are not that bad. Even the Mews.'Tarou thought and look out the window, seeing many people pass by and couples holding hands. 'Just you wait, Akuma. I will have you no matter what, because, you're my new obsession.'

* * *

**Taruto- Wow. I didn't know Tarou is exactly like Kisshu.**

**Akuma- ****O****f course, Chibi. I did write about him, didn't I?**

**Taruto- DON'T CALL ME CHIBI!**

**Ichigo- Even that midget is still the same old midget in this room.**

**Taruto- Shut up, old hag.**

**Ichigo- O-Old hag!? Why you little runt! *chases Taruto as he ran away from her***

**Pai- Seriously, do I even need to be here? *looks at Akuma***

**Akuma- Don't look at me. Kisshu's the one who wants to chat.**

**Kisshu- Yeah, I don't think it's much of a friendly chat. *everyone looked at Kisshu in confusion, except for Pai***

**Suika/Lettuce- Um, please review?**

**Akuma- Yes. Please review and sorry about the lame and short story, again.**

**Everyone- Bye.**


	4. Aliens In School

**Akuma- Hi readers, I'm back.**

**Kisshu- Finally.**

**Suika- So, Ichigo will do the disclaimer.**

**Ichigo- Eh? Why me?**

**Akuma- Do you prefer me writing about you and Kisshu's little 'accident'?**

**Ichigo- *Gulps* No, no. I'll do it. AkumaMurasaki doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, except for the OCs.**

**Suika- What 'accident'?**

**Akuma-*Whispers to Suika* I'll tell you when the story starts. *Talk normally* before I start this story, I have some small note about acronym and symbols. Please enjoy.**

**Note:**

"**Talking"**

'**Thinking'**

**_Flashback / previous chapter_**

**_POV_**** - point of view**

**(Authors' note)**

* * *

**_Aliens In School_**

_Tarou thought and look out the window, seeing many people pass__ed__ by and couples holding hands. __'Just you wait, Akuma. I will have you no matter what, because you're my new obsession.'_

The next day, the Mews and the aliens went to the shopping center to buy some school clothes and needs. They reached the 'School House' (I made that store up, it's not real) and bought their school uniform.

Kisshu, Tarou and Hiro bought the school uniform similar to all the boys in Ichigos' school, so are Akuma and Suika, who bought the same school uniform as Ichigos'. Pai bought the same school uniform as the boys in Lettuces' school. Taruto doesn't need to buy the school uniform as he went to the same school as Pudding, which doesn't need to wear the school uniform to go in.

"Lucky he didn't have to wear that thing, it's really uncomfortable." Kisshu said try to bear the blue school jacket that had nearly choked him and the school shoes. "You'll get used to it." Ichigo commented, he went back to the fitting room and change back to his human clothing.

When they're done picking out their school bags and some necessaries, Ichigo and Mint saw Ryou walked passed the shop they were in and called his name. Luckily he heard them and went in.

"Can you help them pay all of those things, please?" Ichigo gave him a puppy dog eyes. He tried not to accept it, but failed. "Alright, I'll do it." He grumbled and went to the counter to pay for the stuffs.

After the stuffs are paid, they all went back home and prepare for tomorrow. As time skipped, they wore their new school uniform and their ear changing pills, and then they've gone to school. Pai and Lettuce at Okumura Junior High, Pudding and Taruto at Hanabiru Elementary, and Ichigo, Akuma, Suika, Kisshu, Hiro and Tarou went to Daikon Middle School. Ichigo and the others are walking down the streets to their schools.

**_Kisshu's POV_**

I'm happy as ever, now that I'm in the same class as Ichigo. Too bad that fish girl and Pai aren't in the same school as we are. It'll be fun to tease him with that fish girl around. When we reach to her school, I saw two girls standing in front of the school gate. One had blonde hair and the other had brown hair.

"Moe, Miwa. Thanks for waiting for me." Ichigo said, running towards them and we followed. "No problem. Are these your friends, Ichigo-chan?" the blonde girl, Moe, asked pointing at the four of us. "Yup. This is Akuma, Suika, Kisshu and his twin cousins, Hiro and Tarou." Ichigo replied. I felt gloomy that I'm just her '_friend_', but I put that aside and salute them.

We went down the school hall to the principal's office. We seem to notice that some students are starring at us, and that really creep me out. Ichigo knocked on the door and we heard someone replied on the other side. Ichigo open the door and found the principal sitting on his armchair, talking on a phone or whatever the humans called it. When he had done his chat on the phone, he turned towards us.

"So, you're all friends of Ichigo Momomiya, correct?" the principal asked, the twins, the new Mews and I nodded answering yes. "Then here are your class schedule, you're all in the same class as Ichigo Momomiya." He stated and we went to our first period, Japanese History.

So far, Ichigo, Moe and Miwa had no problem during the first period, except for me and the other four. I had hard time concentrating with all the girls staring at me dreamily and the boys are glaring at me for taking away their girlfriends. I swear that Ichigo is the only one for me, if they try anything to make me love them, I will surely reject all they're offer.

On the other hand, I'm not the only one that's surrounded by some fan club. The others are having a really hard time concentrating, except for Tarou and the black hair Mew, who currently are staring Hiro and that brown hair Mew. Hiro ignore the staring easily and so is that Akuma girl, Suika are busy staring and Hiro to notice that some boys are staring at her dreamily.

Tarou, on the other hand, are busy daydreaming to notice the girls. I think that he's daydreaming about that dragon Mew, is that her animal genes? Anyway, put that aside. '_I can't wait to tease them when the school is over, if I can survive that long.'_I thought; try to ignore most of the staring and note passing. _'I wonder how Pai and Taruto are doing. Hope that they're in the same situation as I am right now.'_ I thought as I try my best not to snap.

**_Pai's POV_**

I'm finally here; I'm in Okumura High School. When we went in, I seem to notice that Lettuce is too quiet and nervous. But that's not what I'm worry about, I'm worry about the girls in this academy, they're all staring at me. _'Could they notice that I'm an alien? Probably not, I made the pills powerful enough to disguise us as humans.'_I thought as we went to our first period, which is my favorite, Chemistry Science.

The teacher came in after us and begun the lessons, I'm pretty impress that some human really interest in Science. " Pai Ikisatashi. Can you explain the formula to us about this question?" the teacher aksed and I explained the whole formula. (I have to skip his formula explaining because I don't want to bore you guys.)

Everyone in this room was surprise, all except Lettuce. She seems pretty calm and glad, I wonder if it's me who made her like that. 'What am I thinking? I never like anyone, never.' I scold myself in my thought. But yet, I still think about her. I really need some advice from Kisshu, but if I did that, he'll never stop teasing me.

After the third period is over, I went to the cafeteria with Lettuce, since I don't know about her school surroundings than Kisshu does (If you're wondering why he knows, watch episode 3/4 of Tokyo Mew Mew). Lettuce had salad and fresh water for lunch and Pai had the same as Lettuce, but bottled milk instead of water. There was a long silence and Lettuce started the conversation.

"Um… Pai-san? Can we talk, somewhere private?" Lettuce questioned as her face flushed, is she sick? No, it looks more like blushing. I simply just nodded and she sighed in relief, weird. "Then let's meet at the swimming pool after half an hour." She said and run off, leaving me here with my mind clouded with confusion.

Half an hour had passed. I was waiting for Lettuce by the swimming pool like I promise. But she's running late, maybe she's busy with school work. Suddenly, I heard a scream in the hallway. There's no mistake that's Lettuce's scream, I quickly run to her direction and was surprised. Three girls with a bad attitude were surrounding her, not to mention they're Lettuce's old friends, the three Beckys.

"I can't believe that you have Pai in our school, he's so cool." One of the girls said as she came towards her. "Yeah, and I can't believe you're friends with him." The other said, came behind her. "You don't mind us to have him, would you? I mean, we're friends and all." The last one said, coming in front of her.

I began to feel something inside me, it's like I need to protect her not matter what. And the way the girls act triggers my emotions, I walk towards them and give them a piece of my mind. "Hey." I called out, the girls turned their heads and surprised that they saw me, even Lettuce.

"Would you mind not to bother Lettuce again? If you hurt her, I swear I'll make you all cry." I stated and the three Beckys gulped in fear, while Lettuce blushed. Now I look like her knight in shining armor.

After the incident had passed, we went to our next period, English. I was sitting there and pay attention to the lessons, then someone tossed me a folded paper. I turn to see who had tossed the paper, it was Lettuce. I unfold the paper and read the note.

"_Thank you for your help, Pai-san. Can we forget about the small talk that we have at the cafeteria?"_

I smiled, a real smile, and I reply her note. I tossed it to Lettuce and she read the note.

"_You're welcome and of course."_

**_Taruto's POV_**

I was excited to go to the same school as Pudding-chan, I even get to wear any clothes I like to this school. What's best is that we get to go home early, which is noon.

"Taru-Taru. Come on, I can't wait to introduce you to my classmates." Pudding cheered. I grinned and we walked in to the classroom. The teacher walked in after them and quite the room down.

"Alright children, today we have a new kid here. I want all of you to give a warm welcome, okay?" the teacher asked and everyone chorused 'Okay.'. "Why don't you introduce yourself to us, boy?" The teacher finished and I walk in front of everyone, I swear that many girls are looking at me, and its way creepier than Pai.

"Hi, I'm Taruto Ikisatashi. Nice to meet ya." I said and returned back to my seat, which was besides Pudding-chan. The teacher begin the lessons and most of the kids are staring at me, Kisshu used to have fans and admires back at our home planet few years ago, I get the feeling that now I'm in the same trouble as Kisshu.

'_Speaking of which, I wonder if Pai and Kisshu had the same problem as I am.'_I thought, and continue to ignore the admires.

**Akuma- I know it's short.**

**Suika- I think you should relax, it's not good if you keep overworking yourself.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- She's right.**

**Akuma- … Maybe you're right.**

**Pai- She's never wrong, Akuma.**

**Akuma/Suika- AAAHH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE, PAI?!**

**Pai- 36 minutes and 44 seconds ago, I was hiding under the bed.**

**Kisshu/Ichigo- Creepy, Pai.**

**Akuma- They're right. Anyway, please review and sorry if it's a lame and short story**** again****.**

**Suika- Stop being so negative, Akuma. ****Anyway, t****hat's all for now. Bye, readers.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu/Pai- See you again soon.**


	5. New Alien Girl

**Akuma- Hi everyone. **

**Suika-Let's start the story.**

**Akuma- Okay, okay. Anyway, I'm adding the OC in this story now. Alien character, of course.**

**Tarou- Who?**

**Akuma - It's- wait. WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?!**

**Tarou- Umm… 2 hours ago. I was hiding from Hiro and Pai, you know what they're like.**

**Akuma- Geez... You can stay, but don't touch any of my stuffs. Got it? So let's-**

**Ichigo- Wait. How come Masaya is not in the story yet?**

**Akuma- Simple. He doesn't exist in my story.**

**Kisshu- YAY… Thanks Akuma.**

**Akuma- You're welcome Kisshu.**

**Ichigo- WHY?!**

**Suika- Calm down, Ichigo. I'm sure she has a good reason for this. Right, Akuma-san?**

**Akuma- Yup. *mutter something about him being to****o**** perfect***

**Suika- Anyway, please do the disclaimer for her, Tarou.**

**Tarou- Anything for Akuma-chan. AkumaMurasaki doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew, only Mia Ikumi does.**

* * *

_**New Alien Girl**_

A week had passed and the team had trouble with school, except for Zakuro and Mint. Schools not only their problem, they've been fighting Chimera Animas on daily basis. Now the girls and the aliens are meeting up at the café.

"I thought we already defused all those Chimeras." Kisshu said wondering why they're still roaming around in Tokyo. "Yeah, it's not like us to leave every single parasites roaming around after we formed a truce." Taruto continued looking up to Pai, who nodded.

"But if you didn't created those Chimeras, then who did?" Suika questioned and soon the girls thought of it for a moment until… "Everyone, There's trouble at down town, you know what to do." Ryou alerted and they all nodded, holding up their pendants.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"MEW MEW SUIKA!"

"MEW MEW AKUMA!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" the girls called out and they transformed. They rushed out from the café and went down town. They met up the Chimera Porcupine, which had iron spikes all around its body.

'It had to be a porcupine.' The girls mentally growl and summoned their weapons, so are the aliens. "Since that its spikes are made of iron, let's use water to make it rusty." Hiro stated and they all nodded, getting the idea of having Suika and Akuma to do it. "Alright, let's finish it, Akuma." Suika said holding her weapon tightly. Akuma nodded and get into their position.

"RIBBON SUIKA BLIZZARD!" she called out and the Chimera froze by her ice power. "Akuma Blade!" Akuma called out her weapon and cross out her sword to prepare her attack. "RIBBON AKUMA BLAST!" a fire ball came out from her sword and hit the frozen Chimera.

The ice turns to water and it rusted its' iron spikes, the team finished it off with a blow and the Chimera turned back to a normal porcupine. That's when they heard someone calling Kisshus' name from above.

"Kisshu nii-san! I've finally found you!" The mysterious girl commented, _alien_ to be exact. She flew down and hugged him tightly.

Her eyes are emerald green, her black hair is tied up in side ponytail, she had a red sleeveless shirt that shows her stomach like the alien does with black lacing on the bottom, she had a red transparent sleeve like Kisshu had and a red skirt with black waist band and fishnet covering the skirt that reached above her knees. She had black sarashi wrapped around her wrist and legs, and she had a pair of red ankle boots similar to Mints'.

The Mews stared at Kisshu with 'Do you know her' look. Then, Ichigo noticed him sweat-dropped while patting her head. The Mews retransformed and started to ask the aliens some questions.

"Who's that, Kisshu?" Ichigo questioned, Kisshu sighed and answered her question. "That's my little sister, Kekku." Kisshu said and everyone jaws dropped except for Suika and Akuma. "Why are you here?" he asked his sister, Kekku.

"Is it wrong to follow Kisshu nii-san? You never let me go with you, so I snuck into the ship." Kekku pouted, the Mews sweat-dropped while the alien face palmed. "So you're the one that ate the leftover flower cake?" Pai grumbled, Kekku laughed nervously and saw Ichigo.

"Eh?! Aren't you Kisshu's crush, Koneko-chan?" Kekku shrieked, pointing at Ichigo, Kisshu and Ichigo sweat-dropped at her sudden comment. "Um… My name is Ichigo." She said, Kekku came over to her and told her how Kisshu kept complementing her for hours back at their home planet. Now Kisshu and Ichigo turn redder like a tomato and he covered her mouth before she over did it.

"I think that's enough for that. Let's head back to the café before Kekku said anything more of my or Pai related stuffs." Kisshu quickly said and they all head back to the café.

* * *

**Akuma- I know, it's really short.**

**Suika- It's okay. You did try your best.**

**Tarou- She's right. You did had a lot of dance lessons and weapon trainings, so you rushed the story.**

**Akuma- ****Is that suppose to be a complement or insult****, Tarou****?**

**Tarou- A little bit of both.**

**Akuma- …**

**Suika- Oh well, at least there's nothing worse than this. *Hiro appeared out of nowhere***

**Hiro- Where's Tarou *saw Tarou sneaking out* Oh no you don't.**

**Tarou- Why me?**

**Hiro- Because you're the only one that's connected to me and ****Pai needs ****to examine your new power. *drag Tarou out***

**Tarou- SAVE ME PLEASE!**

**Akuma- *Sweat-dropped* Um… Anyway, please review.**


	6. Tokyo X Is Formed

**Akuma: Hey guys, I'm back!**

**Ichigo/Kisshu: AKUMA!**

**Suika: I'm here too, you know.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu: SUIKA!**

**Akuma: Enough with name yelling. Let's get on with the story, I'm in a hurry.**

**Suika: AkumaMurasaki doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu: *Thinking* What's got into them?**

* * *

_**Tokyo X Is Formed**_

"_I think that's enough for that. Let's head back to the café before Kekku said anything more of my or Pai related stuffs." Kisshu quickly said and they all head back to the café._

After bringing Kekku to Mew Mew Café and informed them that it's just a minor attack, Ryou and Keichiiro were surprised that Kekku was the one that cause the Chimera attacks, even though she wasn't allowed to follow them or start an attack after the truce. "I was trying to find onii-san with Chimeras, but you guys stopped them." Kekku pouted. Ichigo and Kisshu was about to argue until Ryou stopped them.

"Enough! Now that we had few more new members, we must come up with a new name for the team." Ryou informed, the girls and aliens nodded and went back to work.

After work, they all gathered in one table and discuss about their name. "I think we should call it 'Great 13', for the thirteen of us." Kekku suggested. Everyone shook their heads and continue thinking. "How about 'Special Mint'?" Mint asked and everyone sweat-dropped at her team name with 'is she serious?' face. "What about 'Double Force'? For the Mews and the aliens." Hiro suggested and they all shook again and continue brain storming.

"'Fruit Desserts'! We should call the team 'Fruit Desserts', because we're named after fruits and desserts." Suika commented. "But it's too girly. Besides, Akuma isn't named after fruits or desserts." Tarou objected. They all agree on Tarou and kept thinking. "How about 'Mewlien'? For Mews and alien." Pudding exclaimed. They all shuddered by her name making and brushed that aside.

Just then, Ryou came out from the basement, looking grim. "Everyone, there's a strong energy at Inohara Park. I'm not sure if it's the new enemy or another Mew Mew, because the signals don't match the aliens' Chimeras. Go over there and find out." Ryou informed, everyone nodded and transformed.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW MINT!"

"MEW MEW LETTUCE!"

"MEW MEW PUDDING!"

"MEW MEW ZAKURO!"

"MEW MEW SUIKA!"

"MEW MEW AKUMA!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" They called out their transformation and went to the park, followed by the aliens. When they reached there, they met up with a new enemy attack. There's a dead corpse attacking, but it's not very zombie like. It has brains that attack people. The team stopped dead and noticed that the zombie is coming towards them, with its hands modified into a weapon resembles a scythe.

The Mews and the aliens summoned their weapons, ready to fight, "RIBBON MINT ECHO!" Mint called out her attack, but missed her target. The zombie morphed into a cheetah and dodged all their attacks. Finally, Ichigo killed it with her 'Ribbon Strawberry Surprise', the zombie turn into a dark gray slime and they cheered as they finally did it.

"That wasn't so hard, maybe the enemy wasn't very powerful like we thought." Suika said proudly and they all nodded, little did they know that it wasn't over yet. The slime separated into two and reverted back into zombies, they all wide eyed as they saw it multiplied by two. "Spoke too soon." Suika added, disappointed that she was wrong. They snapped out from their confusion and continue to kill it, but to no avail. They kept multiplying to ten of them.

"Okay… Killing it wasn't actually a good idea, so what do we do?" Mint questioned, tired from attacking the zombies' non-stop. Everyone stopped and thinks of a solution to stop it for good, and then Kisshu remembered something from last time that he created Chimera Amoebas to kill Aoyama and trapped Ichigo. "Ichigo, did you remember last time that you're fighting with the Chimera Amoebas?" Kisshu asked, Ichigo was in deep thoughts and nodded, answering yes. "What did you do to destroy them?" he asked again.

"Unlock my inner power, I think, I don't even remember how I did it though." Ichigo replied, sheepishly. That's when the zombie attacks them from behind; create a slash on Suika's arm. Akuma saw her arm bleeding and her eyes glowed in ruby red, followed by her body, which had a flaming aura.

"That's it! I had enough." Akuma yelled, with that her aura was moving towards her heart and formed an energy ball. "DRAGON HEART!" she called out her power and the energy ball incinerated the zombie completely, without multiply or turning back. It was a success. Everyone watched and came up with and idea, they circled the rest of the zombies and held out their weapons.

"RIBBON STRAWBERRY SPECIAL!"

"SPECIAL MINT ECHO!"

"SPECIAL LETTUCE RUSH!"

"SPECIAL PUDING RING INFERNO!"

"SPECIAL ZAKURO SPEAR!"

"SPECIAL SUIKA TYPHOON!"

"DRAGO HEART!"

"FUU RAI SEN!"

"HO RAI DEN!"

"DARK ARROW!"

"DARK CUT!"

"DOUBLE LIGHTNING SPECIAL!" they called out their attacks. Kisshu and Kekku had their weapons, which are sais and daggers, cross out together, creating an energy ball to blast them. Hiro had his sword out, creating a huge black slash in front of the zombies. Tarou had his arrows shoot in front of them, while Taruto and Pai destroy them with their old weapons. The Mews had a strong energy and destroyed the left over zombies.

"Yay! We did it!" Kekku exclaimed. Everyone nodded in agreement, the Mews retransformed and sat down, exhausted. "When did you learn that energy power, Akuma-chan?" Ichigo questioned, all eyes staring at the brown haired girl. "I don't know. I got this power when Suika got hurt." Akuma replied.

"Well whatever it is, that power works." Mint complemented, getting up. "And we have a new power too" Pudding exclaimed, jumping around. Everyone laugh and got up, going back home. Before they left the park, Ichigo just come up with the team name.

"Hey. I've figured out what to call our team name." she paused and everyone stopped, all eyes and ears at her. "Let's call it 'Tokyo X'." Ichigo suggested. The Mews and aliens thought about it and nodded in agreement. "That's brilliant. X is specified as powerful force." Hiro said as Tarou walked up to him. "How can you come up with a name like that?" Tarou questioned.

"That's Ichigo, she always comes up with new ideas." Zakuro commented. Ichigo smiled at the wolf girl, thinking that she always treat everyone like she's an older sister, except the way she scares off the customers. "It's getting late, let's head back to the café and report the news." Akuma said, they headed back to the café as Akuma ordered, but they didn't notice that they've been watched from above.

"How dare they destroy my precious minions, they will pay." The mysterious girl growled, standing on top of the lamp post. She was wearing a black dress, a black stocking, a pair of black pumps and a cloak. Her face was covered by the hood but only her lips and glowing red eyes are seen.

"Don't worry, dearest sister. I will destroy those who have turned you into an animal, even if it means that they're your friends." She grinned, showing her fangs and knowing that the certain brown haired girl had joined the newly renamed team, Tokyo X. "Let the game begin." With that she disappeared.

* * *

**Akuma: There. Now that's done.**

**Ichigo: Who's that mystery girl, Akuma?**

**Suika: Oh that's her si- *got hit by a frying pan***

**Akuma: What just happened? *try to hide the frying pan* **

**Ichigo/Kisshu: *curious***

**Akuma: Anyway, please review of my story.**

**Suika: *Wakes up* Ow… What happened?**

**Kisshu: Aku- *hit by the frying pan***

**Suika/Ichigo- ?**

**Akuma- *try to be innocent***


	7. What's Akuma Hiding

**Akuma- Hey there readers.**

**Tarou- Suika, Ichigo and Kisshu won't be here today. So I'm helping her with the hosting.**

**Akuma- True. But its too quiet here, Let me add a few people in. *snap her fingers, Pai and Hiro appear***

**Pai- Need some help with something?**

**Hiro- Because we're in the middle of doing some research about earth soil.**

**Akuma/Tarou- *sweat-dropped* That's it?**

**Hiro/Pai- Yes.**

**Akuma- Will you and the two smarty-pants do the honor of doing the disclaimer, Tarou?**

**Tarou/Pai/Hiro- Of course. AkumaMurasaki doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Akuma- On with the story.**

* * *

_**What's Akuma Hiding**_

"_Don't worry, dearest sister. I will destroy those who have turned you into an animal, even if it means that they're your friends." She grinned, showing her fangs and knowing that the certain brown haired girl had joined the newly renamed team, Tokyo X. "Let the game begin." With that she disappeared._

At the café, everyone was done reporting Ryou and Keichiiro about their battle. "So there's been a zombie on the loose?" Ryou questioned, hoping he got the information right. The girls, except Akuma nodded saying yes. "It's ghoul to be exact." Akuma corrected. All eyes stare at the dragon Mew.

"What's the difference between them?" Tarou asked, confused about the word zombie and ghoul. "Zombie is a dead corpse walking around without its brain, while ghoul is a corpse that reanimates by a wicked spirit or black magic." Akuma answered. Everyone was surprised that she knows about those things very well by looking at it.

"How do you know so much about it, Akuma-san?" Lettuce asked as Akuma wide-eyed. 'Crap. I forgot I'm not supposed to tell anyone about that. Gotta think, quick.' She thought of an excuse to get her out from this trouble. "Books." Akuma said, a little bit too quick. The Mews, aliens, Ryou and Keichiiro stare at her in confusion. "About myths and legends." Akuma finished.

"Oh." Everyone replied. But Tarou was curios about her actions, like she was hiding something. 'She's hiding, I know it. Better follow her, just in case.' Tarou thought. Everyone went back to their job, well Ichigo and Akuma to be exact. Mint was drinking tea and ordering Ichigo to do her work, Pudding and Suika was performing in front of the customers, Zakuro was scaring everyone away, Lettuce accidentally broke some plates and Akuma was having a hard time trying to ignore the boys staring at her and Ichigo was basically working hard. The aliens decided to hang around in the basement with Ryou, while Keichiiro was in the kitchen baking.

After the café closed, the girls went to the changing room and get changed. Akuma was the first to come out within few seconds. The others came out after few minutes, shocked that Akuma always beats them in changing. "What are you guys staring at?" Akuma asked, the Mews shook their head and Akuma sighed. They all went home and Akuma was on her way home, little did she know that someone was following her.

'Once I know what she's hiding, I'm outta here. She's really creeping me out.' Tarou thought, shuddered about what happens next. Once they arrived to her house, his jaws dropped. 'That's not a house, it's a mansion.' He thought in surprise. Her 'house' was two storeys high, a huge garden filled with rose bushes, most of the bushes were filled with red and black roses. The gate was painted black and the house is pretty much the same, like a haunted house, mansion to be exact. Akuma walked in and Tarou followed her. The mansion was huge, there's a black chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a huge stair case in the middle of the room leading to the next floor, a lot of doorways to every part of the room. There are black candles lighted everywhere, from the front door to the top floor.

'Wow, I didn't know she was that rich. Almost richer than that Mint girl.' He wondered. When he turned around, he noticed that she's gone. 'Oh man. Now how will I find her? There're hundreds of doors leading to who-knows-where.' He thought, regretting about his plan to follow her. With that, he went in to every room in the mansion to find her.

**_Akuma's POV_**

When I went in to my mansion, I noticed that someone is following me. I decided to shrug that of, since I already know who that is. So I kept walking to my room, which is on the top floor with the black door and doorframe. That's when I didn't felt someone following me.

"Maybe he's lost." I muttered and went to the mirror. "Akane!" I called. The mirror began to get foggy and a girl looks like her appeared in the mirror. She wore a black Victorian dress and had very pale skin, her eyes are deep red and her hair is tied up in the same style as me.

"Onee-san, wonderful to hear from you again." She said sweetly. I knew she had something to do with the ghouls that attack recently. "Did you happened to use your undead spell to attack us?" I asked, hopefully she answer my question sincerely.

"I have no idea what your talking about." She replied. I can see the smirk on her face, I'm sure that she knew what I'm talking about. "You knew exactly what I'm talking about. You use those spells to attack us, including me. WHY?!" I yelled at the last part. All she did was giggled and disappeared into the mirror.

I punched the mirror and it shattered into pieces. I cursed her name under my breath and walk out the door angrily. As soon as I opened the door, Tarou was there, panting. I wonder what happened to him while I was in my room.

**_Tarou's POV_**

I went in to every room to find her but no such luck. I've went into the kitchen. It was painted dark gray and everything was clean and tidy, my first thought was that it was filled with spider webs and dust. I went towards the refrigerator and grab a drink. 'Hope she doesn't mind letting me to have a drink.' I thought. I opened the refrigerator door and it was filled with drinks and blood packages. 'Wait. BLOOD PACKAGES?!' I mentally screamed. Why would she need those things?

'Maybe those were from her last Halloween party or something.' I cooled myself down and went to grab a canned drink. When I opened the can and drank it, I spill it out. It taste like tomato juice, I looked for the label to the canned drink and it printed out 'Fresh Tomato Juice'.

"Yuck, I know humans are strange, but I didn't know they were that strange." I said, throwing away the can. I went in to another room filled with musical instruments; I assumed that this was the music room. In the center of the room, there was a giant organ. I tried playing one key and it sounded creepy. After that, I went in to the next room and it was empty. When I tried walking in, the creak sound was heard and a lot of red glowing dots formed on the ceiling. I used my night vision and saw that they were not glowing dots, they were bats. They started flying around the room and escaped through the door.

"Bats? Are you kidding me?" I asked incredulously. "First the ghouls, then the speed of her changing, and then the creepy mansion filled with weird things like blood packages, mysterious organ and bats. What's next?" I asked, counting out how many weird things about her. Suddenly, I heard Akuma's voice.

"WHY?!" she yelled. I can feel the fury in her already. I teleported to her front door to her room and realized that why didn't I think of teleporting to her room before.

"I'm such an idiot." I cursed myself. When I was about to open the door, she came out looking less surprise.

**_Normal POV_**

"Why are you standing there for?" Akuma questioned. Tarou had lost for words when she didn't even bother asking why he is following her. "I know you followed me here, but you didn't have to be invisible to follow me." Akuma finished. Tarou was dumb-found when she had answered his question, like she had read his mind.

"Umm… Why are you yelling exactly? " he asked. Akuma went pale, thinking he could have heard her conservation with her sister. "What's it to you?" Akuma spatted, thinking why he is so nosy to her life. "Well for one thing, you had a creepy mansion with creepy stuffs like bats, and blood. I mean, what's with the blood packages?" He questioned. I forgot to store away my blood packages.

"Well I-" she was cut off by her Mew pendant beeping. 'Saved by the mission.' She relaxed. Then she pulled out her pendant and heard Ryou's voice. "Everyone, we had another attack at Inohara Park again. Tokyo X! Go!" Ryou informed form the pendant and went off. "Let's go." Akuma informed and he nodded.

"MEW MEW AKUMA! METAMORPHOSIS!" she called out and transformed into her Mew form. Tarou grabbed her shoulder and teleported to the park, all the Mews and aliens were there. Now, they were facing more ghouls. 'Oh no. Why is she doing this?' Akuma thought, trying not to look worried.

"Strawberry Bell!"

"Mint Arrow!"

"Dragon Sword!"

"Lettustanets!"

"Pudding Ring!"

"Zakuro Whip!"

"Suika Fan!"

"Akuma Blade!"

"Dark Sword!"

"Dark Bow!"

"Dragon Daggers!" they called out their weapons and ready to fight. Taruto and Pai had taken out their weapons and aim for the ghouls. They used their special attacks and the ghouls were destroyed one by one. When all the ghouls were gone, they heard giggling above them. They all had their head up to see the hooded girl on the sakura tree.

'What are you planning now?' Akuma thought as worry began to build up inside her. The mysterious girl jumped down from the tree and landed safely without a scratch. She looks similar to the girl in Akuma's mirror and she started to walk towards them.

"So this is the Tokyo X I've heard. Please, she could have joined a better team than joining these animal children." She complained. The Mews, except Akuma and Zakuro, were frustrated and Ichigo went in front of her and began to complain. "Hey! We're not children, we're mid-teens." Ichigo argued. Akuma walked next to her. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to reclaim what's rightfully mine." She replied, the teams, except Akuma, were confused about her answer. "But we don't have anything that belongs to you." Lettuce said, the girl's smirk turn to anger as the green Mew said those words. "Yes, you do." She said, her finger was pointing to Akuma and they all stare. "You have my sister."

"Who are you anyway?" Zakuro started. The girls' smirk grew wider and pulled the hood back, revealing her face. "I'm Akane, the pureblood vampire of the Murasaki family and… Akuma's twin sister." She replied, her answer shocked the Mews and the aliens that she's a vampire and Akuma's twin sister.

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Tokyo X, Onee-san. We'll play again next time." with that, she disappeared. Now all eyes are staring at the dragon Mew, thinking that she had a good explanation about the girl and their connections between them.

"I'll explain everything once we head back to the headquarters." Akuma said calmly. Everyone transformed back to their original human form and head back to Mew Mew Café.

* * *

**Akuma- Done. *exhausted***

**Tarou- Are you ok?**

**Akuma- Yup, just tired from typing the story too quickly. Now my hand sores.**

**Hiro- Pai will help you with the sores, while my brother and I will do the rest.**

**Akuma- Alright. *Pai went over to her and heals the sores***

**Hiro/Tarou- Please review, so the next chapter will be updated soon.**


	8. Akuma's A What?

**Akuma- Yo. What's up, readers?**

**Suika- Welcome back to the next chapter.**

**Akuma- I know some of you think why I kept adding twins in this story. Well, it's because I used to have a twin sister. But she died ten years ago, and her soul is inside me now.**

**Suika- After all, only one of the twins can survive.**

**Akuma- Yup. And we still had a question why Akane and I a vampire in this story, because I feel like adding a little bit of a twist in this story.**

**Suika- If anyone of you still had a question about the story, don't ask.**

**Akuma- Because the next chapter is about to start.**

**Suika- So, please read the whole chapter.**

**Akuma- I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, and I never will.**

**Note:**

_**Flashback**_

**Present time**

_**Akuma's A What?**_

"_I'll explain everything once we head back to the headquarters." Akuma said calmly. Everyone transformed back to their original human form and head back to Mew Mew Café._

Once they settled down, Akuma began to tell her about her life and what's the connection between the sisters.

*13 years ago

_The vampire queen, Shizuka, was having a hard time delivering a baby, everyone, I meant every vampire was worry about her current state; they do nothing but continue their work. "Push harder, your Majesty." The woman said, the queen pushed hard and the first baby girl was born._

"_It's a baby princess, your Majesty." The woman said. The queen was happy, but still in pain. There's another baby was about to born, the woman advised her to push harder and the queen let out a final scream as another baby princess was born._

_The woman went out after placing the twin princesses to their mothers' side. She went out and gave the king, Kaname _(I know, right? I gave him the name of the pureblood vampire from Vampire Knight.)_ the good news. "My lord, you have a pair of twin princesses." The king was thrilled and went in to the room. There, he saw his queen and the twins sleeping soundly._

"_They're beautiful, my queen. What should we name them?" the king asked, it was silent for few minutes and Shizuka was the first to speak. "Let's name the first Akuma and the other Akane, Our first daughter had a powerful demonic aura while the other had the pure red aura." Shizuka said, feeling proud about her newborn daughters. It was then the Murasaki family and the other vampires celebrate the birth of the histories first twin vampires. _

"So, basically you two are the first ever born as a pair twins?" Ichigo questioned, Akuma just nodded without saying anything. "But that doesn't make any sense, if you two were born as twins, why is she fighting us all of the sudden?" Lettuce asked, all eyes are staring at Akuma, she just sighed and continue her story, ignoring her question.

*6 years ago

_Outside the castle, Akuma and Akane went to the garden and started battling each other. "This time, I won't lose to you!" Akane yelled, summoning out her weapon. Her weapon is a spear with a red handle and it's the perfect size for her. _

"_I would like to see you try." Akuma replied without emotions, instead of the real life Akuma now, she's in her vampire form, she had beautiful silver hair flowing down to her waist, her eyes are like blood painted over her iris. The sun had no effect on the girls pale skin, because of their family had possessed the healing power which can heal injuries or revive dead body._

_Akane waste no more time and started to attack her with her spear. Instead of being stabbed, Akuma moved aside before it stabbed her and round kicked her in the stomach. Akane went flying till she hit a wall, she growled and charged at her again, Akuma saw it coming and dodged her attack._

_Akane kept slashing her spear to her but no avail, she kept missing her until Akuma front kicked her and she fell onto the ground. "Looks like I won again, Akane. Better luck next time." Akuma said, leaving her outside grumbling about not losing to her again. _

"You two were fighting each other when you two were seven?!" Mint said incredulously. "No, we started battling each other when we were 4." Akuma said like it was nothing wrong. Everyone jaws dropped, and Keichiiro was the first to recover from shock. "If you don't mind my asking, but why are you battling each other when you two aren't enemies" Keichiiro questioned.

"To train ourselves, it's a tradition that every kid needs to train to fight for the upcoming war." Akuma replied. "Sounds like our tradition too. But you manage to beat her when you were 4 while Kisshu beat our best warrior when he's 10" Pai said. Now all eyes are staring Kisshu as he sweat-dropped. "He's not that hard to beat." Kisshu replied. Akuma just sighed and continue her story.

*5 years ago

_While the twins were having a normal life, by normal, I meant battling each other, the sky became dark and an army of vampire hunters came barging into the kingdom. Kaname and Shizuka quickly brought their daughters to their bedroom for their own safety, Kaname open up a portal to another world while Shizuka gave them one final hug before they left._

"_Akuma, Akane. Promise me you won't get hurt and try to blend in with the humans." Shizuka plead, the girls nodded and the queen reached out her hand towards Akuma and cast a spell on her. "By the time you receive your first kiss, you will turn back to your true form and back if you desire, and that destined one will be your blood mate." She murmured so Akane can't hear her. A white light flashed on her forehead and turned half human, her hair had shortened to her waist and turned brown, her eyes had turned from red to brown._

"_But Mama, why she had to be human?" Akane complained, Shizuka ignored her question and lead Akuma to the portal and she disappeared into the portal. "Now's your turn, Akane. You'll see your sister again when you're human." Kaname said and Akuma just pouted. As she was about to cast her spell, the hunters came and started attacking. _

_Kaname just dragged her to the portal without any spell to seal away her true form, Akane tried to stay and fight with her parents but he lead her to the portal and she got sucked into it._

"_Don't worry about us, just be careful and don't get yourself in trouble. This is for your own good!" Kaname shouted from the portal. Akane started crying and yelled back. "Papa! Mama! I LOVE YOU!" Akane shouted, Kaname and Shizuka replied the same answer and went fighting. _

"_Ready, my dear?" Kaname asked summoning out his weapon. Shizuka nodded, warming up her power. They charged and the battle went on. After few minutes of fighting, the hunters won and their parents were lying in the puddle of blood, dying. "At least…we get to spend…the rest of our eternal lives together." Kaname said weakly, the queen nodded in agreement._

"_And our precious…daughters are safe from harm, let's just hope…Akane will…not do reckless…things like…trying to unseal Akuma's…true form." Shizuka hoped, losing breath. Their parents shut their eyes and turned to ashes._

_Akane kept searching for Akuma for years and finally found her. She's with a human girl named Suika, laughing together. This grew anger from her and tried to unleash her true form by making remember who she is. Akuma can't do anything but to ignore or keep in touched with her. She had done that for years now and finally got along, _

_Akane got protective, yet uncomfortable towards her half human sister. They argue a lot and sometimes fight each other, Akane got bored of beating her sister now that she's human and kept dodging her attacks. One night, she went all over the world to find another pureblood vampire to help her bring her sister back to human but no avail. _

Everyone felt sorry for their lost and support her. "No need to feel sorry, I'm not a crybaby like Akane." Akuma said and everyone still felt sorry. "But you two lost your parents, of course we should feel sorry for you" Tarou said. They all nodded in agreement and Akuma smiled.

"Besides, you already made new friends that aren't normal too." Pudding exclaimed and everyone sweat-dropped except for Zakuro, Hiro and Pai. "She's got a point there, you did made new friends. Ichigo, Mint, Pudding, Lettuce, Zakuro, Kisshu, Kekku, Pai, Taruto, Hiro, Tarou, Ryou and Keichiiro." Suika replied. Akuma looked at her new friends and smiled.

"You're right. The only friend I ever got was Suika and now I have more than one." Akuma said and everyone smiled. "But there's still one thing I don't understand." Kisshu said. "Why would she attack us when we're no harm to you?" Akuma just shrugged and Ryou cleared his throat to get everyone attention.

"Now that we know who cause the thread, we need to be on guard." Ryou warned. The Mews and the aliens nodded but Akuma was worried. "But that's my sister we're talking about. I don't want her to get hurt." Akuma complained. They thought it for a while and figured that she's right.

"We'll think of something to stop her unharmed." Keichiiro assured her. Akuma felt herself at ease and look at her watch to check the time. "It's getting late; we need to get back now." Akuma said and Ryou nodded. "Come back tomorrow and don't be late, Ichigo." Ryou said sternly and Ichigo glared at him. Kisshu, Tarou and Taruto just chuckled and received another glare from her.

After they left the café, Akuma was accompanied by Tarou to her mansion. They chatted about random stuffs like hoe Tarou's brother act like Pai, a total smarty pants. When they reached her mansion, they said their goodbyes and he teleported off. Akuma went into her room and changed into her night gown. Her night gown was made of white silk, the neckline, sleeves and the bottom of her night gown was lined with black lace lining.

She went over to her black covered bed and lost in thoughts. 'Is Akane really hated this side of me that much? Even if she did, that doesn't change the fact that I can never find my blood mate now that I'm part human, animal and vampire.' She thought. She looked at the old photo framed in black frame decorated with bats and red hearts.

The photo shows her parents, Akane and her 7 years ago. They were happy back then before their parents were killed by the vampire hunters. Her unwanted memories flooded back to her and all she can think about is to stay human and kept her promise. 'Mama, Papa, I promised you that we'll be safe from harm and I'll find my blood mate soon. You'll see.' She prayed and with that, she was fast asleep/

The next morning, Akuma slowly opened her eyes and saw a certain alien floating above her, their face was almost an inch apart. "Morning!" Tarou exclaimed, which made her screamed and got up too quickly, knocking their heads hard. "Tarou! You don't have to stay above me to wake me up. Try shaking me or something." She yelled, rubbing her forehead.

"But that won't be fun." Tarou opposed. "You think scaring me and knocking our heads of is fun?!" she asked incredulously. He just shrugged and sat on her bed with is legs crossed. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Visit you and asking you questions." Tarou replied. Akuma got out from her bed and went to the bathroom to clean herself get changed. "Shoot." She said while getting out from the bathroom. "Well, you and Akane are close before, right?" He asked.

"If you meant by fighting each other as close, then yes. The sisterly close, I guess that's a yes too." Akuma replied, now fixing her hair. "How come she's not so close to you now?" he questioned, she never thought of that, then she answered him her previous thought.

"I guess she's still not used to having a half human side of me, like I'm not used to avoid all of her attacks." She answered, using her telekinesis to make bed and sat next to him. Tarou nodded and they chatted something else. Then, they heard a crash in the living room. They quickly went down and saw Akane standing in the middle of the room.

**Akuma- Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to stop here.**

**Suika- That's right. It's already midnight at our time, so we'll continue this tomorrow.**

**Akuma- You mean today. **

**Suika- Let's not talk about the time right now, please.**

**Akuma- *sigh* Alright, Please review about my chapter.**


	9. Alone Or Not

**Akuma- Hey guys, we're back.**

**Ichigo- Yup.**

**Suika- What happened to you yesterday?**

**Ichigo- Don't ask. *Grumble something about Kisshu's idea***

**Akuma- Okay… Let's continue to where we left off.**

**Suika- Akuma doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Akuma- But I do own this mixed up story ideas.**

* * *

_**Alone or not**_

_Tarou nodded and they chatted something else. Then, they heard a crash in the living room. They quickly went down and saw Akane standing in the middle of the room. _

**_Akuma's POV_**

I can't believe she's came barging in without a warning, I wonder what she wants now. "Akane! What are you doing here?!" I yelled. I know that she came here to cause trouble, I can tell from her smirk. "To visit my dear sister, of course." She replied and her eyes met Tarou's "And to get you back to your true form again." Her eyes are flashing red and summoning out her weapon.

Her weapon was a huge mace with bat wing at the end of the handle (If you know the anime Rosario+Vampire Capu 2, it's similar to Kokoas' weapons). I had to admit, she really does mastered her weapon summoning skills, that mace looks pretty dangerous. With one hit, that person could be dead without its body parts.

"And to make things fair, I have brought a friend of mine." She said and snapped her fingers, a corpse appeared, but it looks different from before. It body was connected by some screws and bolts, like a Frankenstein, and was well modeled. This makes me wondered why I helped her with her undead protector spell.

"MEW MEW AKUMA! METAMORPHOSIS!" I called out my transformation and turned into a dragon Mew. Tarou had his dark bow out and ready to shoot. The corpse attacked us and we managed to dodge it. 'Wow, it's more powerful than I thought I would be.' I thought.

"Tarou. You'll attack from behind, I'll do the front." I ordered. He nodded and went to his position. "Akuma Blade." I called out my weapon and performed my Ribbon Akuma Slash on it, Tarou does the same at the back but the corpse is still standing, like it was never been hit. "You simply think that my creation was easily destroyed? I've made alterations to it to make it more powerful" Akane said a matter of fact. This made me really wish I never taught her that ability few years ago.

We've been fighting for it for hours and we lost energy to continue, Tarou tried to shoot his arrow to it, but it hit him and crashed into the wall, knocked out unconscious. "Tarou!" I screamed, now they starting to pissed me off. I used my energy blast to hit the corpse in maximum power and it turned into icky grayish slime. I quickly ran over to his side and tried to wake him up.

"Hey, wake up. Now's not the time to sleep." I said while shaking him, but he's still unconscious. I carried him to my room and lay him don on my bed, that's went Akane came in. "Well, I didn't know you have such power to destroy it just to save him." She smirked.

"Why? Why would you go this far just to awaken my true power?" I asked, her smirk quickly turned to frown and slowly approached. "Because I have always hated this side of you!" She yelled. "Why you're the only one loved by Mama and Papa? Why did you have to be human when we can protect ourselves as Pureblood vampires? Why did you have to be different from before?" she was now crying and I felt sorry, she suffered much as I am.

"Akane? Is that why you're trying hard to get me back to my true form?" I questioned and she just simply nodded. Her face was covered by her hair and tears flowing down to her cheeks. She wiped away her tears and looked at me. "You have two choices. One, you'll join me and destroy those people who turn you into part animal. Or two, you'll die with them."

I can't choose, surely I want them to live, but I can't bear to see my sister that depress. She suffers much more than I am. 'If I chose option number one, my friends will die, even Suika. And if I chose option number two, who knows she'll use her raise of the dead spell on me to make me live. After all, I'm her only family member left.' I was lost in my thoughts and figured that I had lost hope to stay friends forever, I'm always alone before I met Suika.

'There's no point on choosing, I'll be alone again.' I thought, these negative thoughts keep making me feel more worthless to my friends and sister. But suddenly, The Mews and aliens came in, along with Tarou.

**_Tarous' POV_**

I woke up and found myself lying on a soft ground, but it took me minutes to know what I'm sleeping on. I was on a bed in Akumas' room. My head was spinning and remember what had happened. 'Need to find the others.' I thought. So, I teleported to the only place where the others are, Mew Mew Café.

I teleported to the basement and found Ryou, Pai and Hiro working on the computers, they look up and notice that I have bruises everywhere. "What happen to you?" Hiro questioned.

"No time to explain; call the Mews and the others. Akuma's in trouble." I said, worrying what might happen to her. Ryou nodded and put on his head phone. "Girls. Akuma's in trouble, go to her mansion now." Ryou command and I show Pai and Hiro the image to her mansion.

"I'll tell Kisshu, Taruto and Kekku to meet us there." Pai said and disappeared. Hiro and I teleported to her mansion and the Mews came just in time, along with Pai, Kisshu, Taruto and Kekku. "Alright, let's save Akuma." Ichigo said and they all nodded. 'Hang in there' I thought, hoping she's alright. We barged in and found Akuma and Akane standing in the middle of the room.

**_Normal POV_**

"For the Earths' future, we will serve you nya-!" Ichigo quoted, doing her same poses. "Really? You're doing that now?" Mint said incredulously. Ichigo just sweat-dropped and face Akuma and Akane, Akane wasn't very pleased to see them here and gripped on her mace that's still on her hands.

"Mint Arrow!" Mint summoned out her weapon and performed her Special Mint Echo. The energy light was missed and Lettuce called out her weapon. "RIBBON LETTUCE RUSH!" her water pulse had barely hit her and Pudding tries hers' next.

"SPECIAL PUDDING RING INFERNO!" she called out, she had trapped her with the jell-o, but not for long. Akane had gotten free from the trap and was reverted to Pudding. "Mew Pudding!" The Mews shouted as their ally had been trapped by her attack.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." The little Mew said, a little bit cheerful, even thought they were in the middle of the fight. "Zakuro Whip!" Zakuro performed her attack and missed again. Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, Hiro and Kekku tried to attack her but Akane dodge every attack they had, not even a little scratch or scorch marks.

"Strawberry Bell!" Ichigo summoned her weapons and prepare to use her special attack. "RIBBON STRAWBERRY SPECIAL!" a huge energy blast from her heart shaped weapon and it scorched Akanes' left shoulder. She hissed in pain, but recover quickly. "DRAGON HEART!" Akuma yelled out her attack and the energy came out from her body and blasted her. Now her chest were scorched and she fell to her knees.

"I don't get it. How come you're getting more powerful when you're not in your true form?" Akane questioned. Akuma went over to her and kneel down to her. "That's because I have all the powers I needed, They helped me realize that being alone only helps us to be strong, but working together will makes us stronger." Akuma said and Akane got up, looking rather pissed.

"This isn't over yet, I will destroy you someday." With that, she disappeared. Akuma retransformed and fainted, which caused everyone to panic. The only words she heard was the sound of her friends screaming her name and Tarous' voice saying to hold on.

Later, Akuma woke up lying on her bed and wondering around, she heard breathing next to her so she turn her head to the right and saw Tarou sleeping on a chair next to her bed. When she got up, he started to stir and opened his eyes. He saw her finally awake and jolted, asking her various questions.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did she do anything to you? What happened?" h asked making he giggled. She answered all of his questions and her friends came in. "Akuma-san, Are you alright? You fainted after she left." Lettuce said, she was worried about her. Not only Lettuce, everyone around her was worried.

"I'm fine everyone. Sorry to worry you so much." Akuma apologized and Zakuro went over to her. "Not need to apologize. What matters is that your safe." She said. Akumas' heart felt warm and happy that she made friends with them. "Thank you everyone." She smiled and everyone joined in.

In the other world, Akane was watching the whole thing. She smashed the glass chalice and it shattered everywhere. "Someday, I'll destroy you all." She hissed and disappeared into the dark.

* * *

**Akuma- So? How was it so far?**

**Suika- It was great, Akuma-chan**

**Ichigo- Yup. You really do know how to create this kind of mixed up stories.**

**Akuma- Thanks, guys. Now, the next chapter will be out shortly and please review about what you think of the chapter so far.**

**Ichigo/Suika- Till next time, everyone.**


	10. Triple Date

**Akuma- Welcome back to the next chapter of 'Akuma's Mew life'.**

**Suika- This chapter is what I've requested her to do it.**

**Akuma- Somehow, I still feel uncomfortable writing it.**

**Ichigo- What makes you say that?**

**Akuma- *Gives her the copy of the story.***

**Ichigo- *Reads the story and blushed.* There is no way you're writing that. **

**Kisshu- Writing what? *Ichigo hands him and read it. **Smirks.***

**Akuma-Too late for that now Ichigo, Everyone had read it.**

**Ichigo- NNOOO!**

**Suika- Um… AkumaMurasaki doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

**Akuma- If I did, I wouldn't be writing that. *gag***

* * *

_**Triple Date**_

_In the other world, Akane was watching the whole thing. She smashed the glass chalice and it shattered everywhere. "Someday, I'll destroy you all." She hissed and disappeared into the dark._

At the café, everyone had gone back home except for Ryou, Keichiiro, Kisshu and Tarou, they were discussing about Kisshu's date with Ichigo. "This date will be perfect; Ichigo will love it for sure." Kisshu grinned, wondering if Ichigo will accept his invitation. "I'm coming with you; someone needs to keep an eye on you while you're doing that. I'll invite Akuma for the double date." Tarou said like he's a babysitter.

"Yeah right. You're just making excuses so you can take that vampire dragon girl on a date." Kisshu said smirking at the now red cousin. "Not true, it's just awkward watching over you with your date, so I thought of bringing her along so I can protect her while we're doing that." Tarou said, but in his thought, he just wanted to go on a date with her.

"Yeah, Yeah. Lets get go. Might as well bring Hiro and fox girl along." Kisshu rolled his eyes and Tarou was doing as fist pump. "Alright, a triple date." Tarou cheered and they teleported out to their dates house.

**_Ichigo's POV_**

I was cleaning my strawberry pink room, when Kisshu appeared in front of me. I screamed and fell backwards, knocking down the dustpan. "Kisshu! Would you mind using the door? You scared the life out of me." I yelled furiously. Kisshu nervously laugh while scratching the back of his head.

"What are you doing in my room anyway?" I asked. He just stands there, trying to tell me something. "Um… Would you like to go on a triple date with me this Saturday?" He asked. I can't believe my ears, the alien who tries to kill and kidnap me numerous times, asking me on a date. No wait, triple date. "Who's coming?" I questioned.

"Tarou, Hiro, and the other two new Mews." He replied. Seriously? It's been a long time we had fight each other and meet the other two for weeks and he's still can't remember their names except mine. Sometimes he calls me names, but why I am the only one he remembers my name correctly.

"Akuma and Suika?" I questioned and he nodded. I sighed and nodded saying yes. "Yes!" He exclaimed doing a fist pump, which surprised me. I never saw him that happy before.

**_Akuma's POV_**

I was doing my homework when I felt an air ripple behind me. "What do you want, Tarou?" I asked, not turning around. I can feel he's surprised and was about to say something. "If you're asking why I know you're here and know it's you, I can feel the air ripple and you're the only one that always dropped by for a visit." I answered him, finally turning around. He was dumbfounded, I love being highly perspective.

"Okay… I was wondering if you would like to go on a triple date with me." He asked. I thought about it for a moment and wondered who is coming. "Who's coming along?" I asked, he answered my question and glad that Suika's coming too.

"I haven't told Hiro about it yet, but I'm sure he'll come." Tarou said. I sighed and continue to do my work. "You haven't gave me your answer." He said. I simply nodded saying yes. I know he's happy and so am I, but I tried to hide it. "That reminds me, are you find being out in the sun?" Tarou questioned.

"Don't worry about it. Sunlight had no affect on me." I explained. He nodded, understanding what I said. "I should go and tell Hiro about it now, See you on Saturday." He said and teleported off. I sighed and continue my work, thinking what it would be like on a date, especially on a triple date.

**_Tarou's POV_**

I'm so happy that she can come with me on a date, we're gonna have so much fun there. But first, I need to find my brother and tell him to come along. I teleported to his room and found him sitting on his armchair reading some books, probably about Earth or something boring.

"Hey, Hiro. Wanna come with me and Kisshu for a triple date?" I asked, he turned his head to look at me and gave me a nod. Is it me or did I just saw him agreeing to come along, this will gonna be the best date ever. "Great. Be sure you bring Suika along." I smirked.

"Why would I bring her for the date?" Hiro questioned, are you kidding me? The second smartest alien doesn't know anything about the date? "Seriously? I thought you knew what date meant." I said incredulously and he just gave me a confused look. Seriously, he's dumber than I thought. I explained to him what a date is and he slowly understands.

"Good. Now, go invite her for the triple date. Be sure it's Saturday at 4." I said, he nodded and started to leave. "I'll keep in mind, thanks for the invitation." He said walking out from his room. I can hear him murmuring about getting information about the date activity. I sighed and think about what I should wear for the date.

**_Suikas' POV_**

I was reading a manga titled 'Itazura na Kiss' (I have to pick something and this is suitable, because of its playful romance.), It was so romantic, I love the part where Kotoko, the not so smart girl, tries her best to impress Naoki, the number one genius with IQ of 200. That's when the knock on the door interrupted my fantasy world.

"Come in." I said, not leaving my on the book. The sound of foot step gets louder and stopped. "Pardon me." The male voice said, I shot my head up and saw Hiro standing there. "H-Hiro-san, W-Why are you here?" I shuttered.

"Tarou asked me to go with him on a triple date with his and Kisshu's friend this Saturday at 4, so I was wondering if you can accompany me to make it seem like a date." He said, like nothings wrong. I blushed and wonder what it would be like to go on a date with him.

"What makes you agree to him?" I asked, wondering why the second smartest people, I mean alien want to go on a date with me. Not to mention, a triple date. "Two reasons. One, I thought it was a scientific date. Two, I want to gather information about your social activities on the date." He replied. I sighed; I thought it was a real date. It turns out he used me just to gather his little information. But on the bright side, I can spend the whole Saturday with him.

"Sure, I'll come." I said, he nodded and went out, I sighed again and continue reading my manga. In my mind, I feel like this story happens in real life. Hiro acts like Naoki, but not so smart as he is. And I'm more like Kotoko, but with more intelligence. I just hope he feels the same as I am to him.

**Time Skipped (Saturday)**

**_Normal POV_**

It's Saturday, Tarou went to pick up their dates while Kisshu, Ichigo, Hiro and Suika prepare themselves for the triple date. Kisshu's was at his room, dressing up for the date. He was wearing a dark green plain shirt with a black jacket, a pair of ripped up jeans and a pair of black sneakers. His hair was styled short without even cutting it and his ears changed.

"Perfect." He said and went out to Ichigos' room. He knocked on her door and heard her respond. "You ready?" He asked from the other side, she didn't respond until the door opened. There she stood; look so pretty in her outfit. She was wearing a white strapless top; her pink skirt reached above her knees and wore a pair of white knee length socks and a pair of pink pumps to match the outfit. To complete the outfit, her hair was let loose, she even wore a pink long-sleeved overcoat that passed her chest and a plain pink chocker (Similar to what Aoyama gave her, but in pink and without the bell.).

"How do I look?" Ichigo asked feeling awkward. Kisshu was stunned by her beauty and open his mouth. "You looked cute as ever, Koneko-chan." He replied, still stunned. Ichigo smiled and pulled him out from the house. "Mom, Dad. We're going now." Ichigo yelled from the door.

"Have fun, dear." Sakura yelled back, trying to keep her overprotective husband under control. Ichigo sweat-dropped and left with Kisshu, they arrived at the park and wait for the others.

With Tarou, he's been waiting outside Akumas' mansion for 3 minutes. He's wearing a red shirt printed out 'Burn!' and a pair of jeans; his red sneakers matched the outfit completely and his ears changed. 'Geez. What's taking her so long?' he wondered, grew impatient. "I'm right here, no need to be impatient." Akuma said appeared behind him, which surprised him a lot.

"H-How did you…?" He lost for words and Akuma helped him by answering his question. "Through the window. Duh." Akuma replied, pointing towards her window. "Oh." He said, yet stunned. Akuma was wearing a simple purple sleeveless dress that reached above her knees and a black ribbon-like belt wrapped around her waist, she wears a black transparent leggings and a pair of black pumps. Her hair was curled and styled into a sophisticated ponytail.

"Wow. You looked amazing, Akuma" Tarou complemented, Akuma smiled and thanked him. Tarou took her hand and teleported them to the park and met up with Kisshu and Ichigo, Now that's left was Hiro and Suika.

Hiro and Suika appeared few minutes later, Hiro was wearing a black plain shirt, a pair of jeans and black sneakers, his ears had changed too. Suika, on the other hand, was wearing a red top with a light green overcoat, a green pencil skirt and a pair of red gladiator sandals. Her hair was let loose and a watermelon hairclip was pinned on it.

"Now that everyone's here, let's go to the ice rink." Kisshu said and they all went to the ice rink. Not many people were there thought, so they can skate as long as they can. Ichigo wore the pink ice skates and Suika wore the green ice skates, the others had the black one.

Kisshu and Ichigo skate ahead of them, but Kisshu had a hard time to control the skates. "Kisshu, did you know how to skate?" Ichigo asked, looking at him like he slipped on ice, literally. "I might have never done than before." He laughed nervously, Ichigo sighed thinking why he choose the ice rink in the first place.

"I'll teach you how, but after that, you're on your own." Ichigo said, she lends Kisshu her hand and he gladly accepted. 'This plan is working, we're finally skate together. I need to keep up the act, so she won't suspect a thing.' Kisshu thought, grinning widely. Ichigo saw his grin and realize what she had gotten herself into.

With Hiro and Suika, They had no trouble skating at all, which made Suika wonder how he can skate so well. "Hiro-san. When did you learn to skate?" Suika questioned. Hiro turned around, skating backwards and stare at her. "7 years ago. There were ice and snow everywhere on our planet. we had no condition to survive in such temperature. So we stay underground for centuries." Hiro replied. Suika nodded and continue skating.

Akuma and Tarou were skating as well, Tarou was skating normally, but Akuma was way better than he is. She skates so gracefully that every boy in the rink was admiring her, which makes Taoru jealous. "Akuma. Can you come over here for a minute?" Tarou asked from the other side, glaring at the boys. Akuma nodded and skate towards him.

"What's up?" Akuma questioned, Tarou pulled her to the far side of the rink and stopped. "I don't want anyone near you, especially the guys over there." Tarou said, still feeling jealous, Akuma knew what's going on with him and smirked. "Why? Jealous?" Akuma asked and Tarous' face heat up.

"No. I just don't want you to be found out." Tarou lied. Well, not exactly a lie. More like bending the truth, and Akuma rolled her eyes at his excuse. "I can erase their memories if I get caught, and I have no interest in any of those guys." Akuma explained which made him sighed in relief.

"So what kind of guy do you like?" Tarou questioned and Akuma ignored him because of the sound of Kisshu screaming in pain. Ichigo was teaching Kisshu skate, when all of the sudden Ichigo released him and made him fall head first onto the icy ground.

"What was that for?" Kisshu yelled, rubbing his painful nose. The others arrived, wondering what's going on. "That's for lying to me that you don't know how to skate." Ichigo smirked, her arms are crossed and proud to give him what he deserves. Kisshu was dumb founded and apologize to her, making everyone sweat-dropped at the weird couple.

After the rink, they went to the ice cream stand, which lead by Ichigo, and order their ice-creams. "I'll have strawberry with hot fudge." Ichigo said to the ice-cream man. "Make that two." Kisshu said grinning. Ichigo thought that someday she would wipe off that grin and smirk on his face.

"Chocolates for us" Suika and Akuma said in sync. Tarou and Hiro discuss about what ice-cream flavor they should have. "Vanillas for the boys." Akuma said and the man nodded, she turned to face the boys and gave them a wink. Tarou blushed that she ordered for them and just gave them a wink. The man scooped out the ice-cream and hand them the cone each with their flavors.

"Thanks, Akuma." Hiro thanked and Akuma just smiled. Everyone enjoyed their ice-cream and chatted about random stuffs. "So? Did you enjoy the date so far, Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked, hoping she said yes. Ichigo smiled and thanked him for the date especially that it's a triple date.

"What about you, Akuma?" Tarou questioned and she just nodded, leaving him smiling. The two would-be couples stare at Suika and Hiro, asking them if they had enjoyed the triple date. "Actually, I had her along so I can study about the activity called date." Hiro explained, everyone except Suika fell over anime-style and yelled at him.

"Hiro! It's a date, it means socialize with the person of your opposite gender that you really like or love." Kisshu told him, and he just stands there like Kisshu just speak another language. 'Geez… Next time if we have another triple date, remind me never bring Hiro along.' Kisshu thought, pinching his nose bridge in annoyance.

"Anyway, glad you girls enjoy the date so far. But we're not done yet." Tarou said. Everyone except Kisshu gave him a 'There's more?' look, Tarou nodded and lead them to the amusement park. Ichigo and Suika stare at the rides like they're kids, making everyone chuckled.

"I have to admit, you guys really do know how to plan a perfect date." Akuma admitted. Tarou and Kisshu grinned and lead their dates to the rides; Hiro and Suika went walking around the amusement park and chatted.

"Hey, Koneko-chan. Let's go to the haunted house. Remember the fun we had last time?" Kisshu said, smiling at the memory of the second day when he met her. "By fun, you mean terrorizing everyone and tried to kill and ruin my date. Yup, that is fun." Ichigo said sarcastically. Kisshu nervously laughed while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Kisshu apologized; Ichigo sighed and agree to follow him to the haunted house. They went in and the fake ghost and monsters really frighten her. Yes, she's still scared about the ghost and all. Kisshu noticed this and wrapped his arms around her shoulder, holding her tightly.

'That's strange. Usually I would have hit him for touching me, but this felt different. Having him holding me that tightly, I felt safer and comfortable around him.' Ichigo thought, staring at him while they gone through every scary props and finally reached the end. Kisshu noticed that Ichigo had been staring at him for a while and decided to tease her a bit.

"You know. It's not nice to stare, Koneko-chan." He grinned and she blushed deep red and faced the other direction. "Says the one who does perverted things." Ichigo opposed and Kisshu laughed. Ichigo argue him and he kept teasing her for hours.

Akuma and Tarou walked to the Ferris wheel and got into the ride. "Um… Akuma. Remember at the ice rink that I said that what kind of boy do you like?" Tarou asked, not facing her. Akuma nodded saying yes and Tarou gulped. "You haven't given me an answer." Tarou said, finally facing her.

"To be honest, I have no interest in boys. But if I did, I want my blood mate to be sweet, caring, smart and fun. I can tell he's perfect for me by feeling his heart." Akuma replied, Tarou stayed there and the word smart kept replaying in his mind.

"Smart, as in Pai and Hiro smart or normal smart?" Tarou questioned, worried that either Pai or Hiro might have won her heart. Akuma giggled and said the normal smart was perfect for her, which made him sighed in relief. The Ferris wheel stopped and the got off the cart.

But the heard a loud crash and the people scream, running away from the ghouls. There stood Akane standing on the tree branch above the ghouls, "I'm going to destroy you all." Akane shouted, ordering the ghouls to attack the people.

* * *

**Akuma- There. That's done.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- And a long one too.**

**Suika- It's a new record.**

**Akuma- Thanks, but I won't promise that the next one will be as long as this.**

**Ichigo- And hopefully you won't ever write this kind of story again.**

**Suika- But, I like the story. Except for the part where me and Hiro aren't having a romantic day.**

**Akuma- Well, be happy that this won't turn out. The next final chapter will show that you two are together.**

**Suika- Not fair! *whining***

**Akuma- QUIET! Unless you want yours and his identities revealed to everyone?**

**Suika- *Gulped* I'll be quiet.**

**Akuma- Good. So please review, everyone.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- *Whispers* She's scary…**


	11. Vampire Kiss?

**Akuma- Hey guys, I'm back.**

**Kisshu- Yay, you're back. *hugs her***

**Akuma- *Evil aura possesses her* Don't touch me. **

**Kisshu- Yikes. *Let's go of her***

**Akuma- Much better.**

**Ichigo- So that's the real Akuma?**

**Kisshu- Pretty much.**

**Akuma- QUIET! I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. If I did, they would be destroyed by me.**

**Ichigo/Kisshu- Yikes. She's scary.**

* * *

_**Vampire Kiss**_

_But the heard a loud crash and the people scream, running away from the ghouls. There stood Akane standing on the tree branch above the ghouls, "I'm going to destroy you all." Akane shouted, ordering the ghouls to attack the people._

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY!"

"MEW MEW SUIKA!"

"METAMORPHOSIS!" The two girls called out their transformation, and the aliens summon out their weapons. But Akuma was standing there, haven't transform. "What are you waiting for? Transform now!" Ichigo exclaimed with worried expression.

"Yeah. About that, I sort of left my pendant home." Akuma said sheepishly, now everyone wide-eyed and start yelling at her. "Great… How are we supposed to stop her without our strongest fighter?" Ichigo grumbled, Suika and Hiro told her that they distracted her, so Ichigo and Kisshu can get close to her and blast her.

"I agree with them, I'll keep an eye on Akuma, just in case she tries to attack her." Tarou said and Ichigo nodded. Suika and Hiro went to distract Akane, but Akane trapped them in a cage made of lightning. "Hiro-san. Are there any chance we can survive from the lightning cage?" Suika asked, hoping she won't get fried by touching those.

"By those enormous amount of static electricity, I'd say we'll had a slim chance of surviving." He examined, this worries Suika a lot. "Don't worry. We'll get you out, right after we stop her." Ichigo said, she and Kisshu went to attack her but Akane was far stronger than anyone combined. "Wow. I know she's strong, but I didn't know she is _that_ strong." Tarou commented.

"That's because she's a pureblood vampire, idiot." Akuma argue and Tarou sweat-dropped, he forgot the vampire part. Ichigo and Kisshu had fought her for an hour and Akane got bored and decided to spice it up, she summoned her weapon to end them perfectly. A scythe appeared in her hand, the blade was huge and in shape of a bats' wing.

"It's time for you two to die." Akane growled and attacked them. Her attack had sliced Ichigos' right arm, Kisshu went over to her and tried to stop the bleeding. "How pathetic, you can't even protect yourself from danger. You're worthless to be my opponent today." Akane said emotionlessly.

"They're not worthless, Akane!" Akane turned around and saw Akuma standing few feet away from her. "So, you decided to show up without your new transformation?" She smirked as she set her scythe upward.

"I would have chosen the other way if you weren't here." Akuma argue, they kept arguing while the others tried to help Suika and Hiro out from the cage. "Enough chit chat, you will either quit the animal circus team or perish with them." Akane growled and Akuma chose the second option.

"Fine then, your choice." Akane raised her scythe and attack her, Akuma had barely dodge all of her attacks. 'Not good, I can't keep up. Hope the others figured out a plan.' Akuma thought as she dodged another attack from her.

**_Tarous' POV_**

I went over to help Suika and Hiro out from the shacking cage, I've tried counteracting it, but it doesn't work. Ichigo and Kisshu came and help me freeing them, but ended up a failure.

"Listen. If you three defeated Akane, I believed that the trap will disappear with her." Hiro suggested, we gave him an 'Easier said than done' look. "Akane's too powerful for us, even when all of us combined." Ichigo said and they heard another crash behind them. Akuma had been dodging her attacks far too long and nearly pass out.

'What'll I do? If I went out and protect her, there's a small chance of my survival. But for Akuma, I'll do anything.' I thought, and I finally made my decision. I ran toward the vampires and wait for the right moment to save her.

Akuma dodged another attack and finally lost all of her energy, this is the moment. "Any last words, onee-san?" Akane asked, rising up her scythe and ready to swing. "No. But I do." I flew quickly and tried to save her by picking her up bridal style, but one of the ghouls arm had my leg and I tripped on Akuma.

During the fall, our lips met and I felt in bliss. But it wasn't long that the sky became dark and the moon came up, the moon was shining in velvet color. Then Akuma's body began to glow dark red, a lot of bats came out of nowhere and gathered at her glow. After the strange phenomenon, I saw Akuma standing there, looking really different. Her hair had changed to silver, fangs and had glowing red eyes; don't tell me she's in her vampire form now.

**_Akumas' POV_**

I've been avoiding her attack so much that I barely had the energy left to stand. When I was at my peak, Akane asked me her final question. "Any last words, onee-san?" She asked and I can feel the scythe was ready to strike, but a voice stopped her from doing so. "No. But I do." That was Tarous' voice. What is he doing, does he really want to die?

But when I saw him flying towards me, the ghouls' still active arm had grabbed his leg and he tripped. I was expecting him to fall beside me, but it didn't. Instead, he fell on top of me and our lips met. My eyes were wide as a tennis ball and remembered what my mother had cast on me.

"_By the time you receive your first kiss, you will turn back to your true form and back if you desire, and that destined one will be your blood mate." _Those words echoed in her mind. "When Tarou tripped and kissed me, does this mean I'll-" her thoughts were cut of by the sudden flash.

The sky became dark and the moon appeared, shining in velvet color. I was glowing deep red and the bats came, flying towards me. My skin turned paler than before and my hair grew longer and turned silver. My eyes aren't brown anymore, they're glowing red and my fangs appeared. (It's similar to Mokas' transformation from Rosario+Vampire, this isn't a crossover, I just borrow some of the ideas and I didn't own that too.)

The bats left and the sky became clear again, but instead of a weak girl in front of Akane, the human me was replaced with the vampire me. I yawned and stare at Tarou "So you're the cause of my awakening." I said, Tarou was stunned to see the real me . My voice was cold and dark; I have no control over my attitude anymore. It's like the human me is gone and the real me was awaken from a long slumber.

"W-What's this overwhelming power?" Akane questioned herself and I went closer to her, ready to battle. "Nice to see you too, Imouto, but too bad we have to end this now." I greeted and used my super strength to attack her. "Learn your place!" I yelled and round kicked her in the stomach, she went flying across and crashed into the gaming booth.

The booth crashed to pieces and buried her underneath it, the cage disappeared and they all went to my direction. "Yay! We did it!" Suika exclaimed but I had a feeling that it isn't over yet. "We're not done yet." I warned and the dark violet light was emerged from the pile, the light burst and Akane was standing there growling. "She's a vampire like me, and like every vampires, we're unstoppable." I said and she growled even louder, ready to release her full potential.

"That's it, keep them coming." I murmured, I was in my battle stand, ready to defend myself. But what surprised me was that instead of Akane attacking me, she ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "ONEE-SAMA!" Akane exclaimed, still hugging me. She kept repeating the same words over and over; I can see that the others were surprised too.

"That's a weird attack from her." I heard Ichigo murmured, I sweat-dropped and stare at her. "I thought you said you want to take me down?" I questioned and she shook her rapidly.

"I was talking about the other Akuma, I love the real onee-sama." She said, burying her face on my chest. Everyone, including me, sweat-dropped, I am finally free from her grasp. "Listen. Now that I'm back, will you stop the attack now?" I asked.

"Not when I'm done with those people." Akane grumbled, pointing at the two Mews and aliens. "They turned you into and animal, I will destroy them, even if it means stopping you." With that, Akane disappeared, leaving us in the ruined amusement park.

I sighed and went towards them, who are still in state of shock. "For your information, this form is only temporary. It can only be done by my chosen blood mate, which is you, Tarou." I informed and they all stare at Tarou, he wide-eyed and the word 'chosen blood mate' kept replaying in his mind (Yes. She still can read other peoples' minds.).

"But he's an alien, is there a way to break it?" Kisshu questioned and I shook my head. "It's been forgotten for centuries, but only a pureblood can counteract the spell." I said and everyone shot me a 'But you're a pureblood' look. I sighed and started to explain them fully.

"I never said every pureblood knows how, my parents are the only one who can undo the spell. Now that they're gone, we need another way to reverse it." I explained, I get the feeling that they began to understand. "Good, glad you understand it. And you…" I point at Tarou who had just recovered from shocked.

"Take good care of her, or I will personally destroy you when I have the chance." I warned and my body began to glow. After the glow faded, I lost conscious. I fell into someone's arm and drifted into the darkness.

**_Normal POV_**

Akumas' body began to glow dark red again and after the glow faded, she turned back to her human-self and fainted. Tarou noticed it and caught her before she hit the ground. "What happened to her?" Hiro asked him, he just shook his head and motion them that the date is over.

'Akuma, what happened back there? Is that the real you?' As confusion flooded in his mind, everyone had left except for them. He teleported them to Akumas' mansion and lay her down on her bed, he pulled out the covers and covered her with it.

He grabbed a chair and sat down beside her bed, waiting for her to wake up. She looked so peaceful sleeping, just like last time. Then, I saw her stirred and she slowly opened her eyes. "W-What happened?" Akuma mumbled, Tarou heard it and told her the whole story when she had turned into her vampire form.

"I guess that explains why I fainted; I must have used all of my energy in my real form." Akuma sighed. Tarou smiled, knowing that she's okay. They've been chatting for hours and didn't notice that a pair of red eyes is watching those two. "Someday, I'm going to become stronger and free you from that weak body." Akane murmured and left from her spot.

* * *

**Akuma- So, how was it?**

**Ichigo- Great. **

**Kisshu- Could have been better.**

**Akuma/Ichigo- *Glare at Kisshu***

**Suika- *Appeared in the room* Hey guys, what did I miss?**

**Kisshu- Um… Where have you been?**

**Akuma- Yeah, you've miss the whole chapter.**

**Suika- Really? I thought Taruto said that the schedule had changed to 9pm.**

**Akuma- No. Our schedule is always 9am.**

**Suika- *Eyes twitched* I am so gonna kill that runt.**

**Ichigo- Welcome to my world.**

**Akuma- Anyway, while she's trying to find and kill Taruto, please review and private message me if any of you had some juicy ideas to continue that story. I would like some of your chosen ideas to be part of my story.**


	12. NOTE

**Akuma- Hey, everyone. I'm afraid that there's a bad news.**

**Suika- *Nods* Sadly, this is our last stand. We might not come back to finish the whole story, because we'll be taking our SPM next year. We really need to study hard.**

**Akuma- That's right, but we'll be doing the plot in this story when I have the chance. Most of my finished chapters will be updated on December 31, 2014. I promised you. **

**Suika- But we'll update our bonus chapter on December 25, just to make sure that we can end the year properly and start a new year for the story.**

**Akuma- We will update every finished chapter as soon as possible, but at least enjoy the bonus chapter and forgive us for this.**

**Suika- We're truly sorry, and we will return after we're done with the SPM.**


	13. Bonus Chapter: Best Christmas Ever

**Akuma- Hey, guys. Merry Christmas!**

**Suika- Merry Christmas, Akuma!**

**Mews/Aliens- Merry Christmas!**

**Akuma- Looks like everyone's here. *Hands everyone a cup of hot chocolate***

**Pudding- Yay, Pudding loves Akuma onee-chans' Hot chocolate! *drinking her chocolate***

**Akuma- Thanks. Should we start the story now?**

**Suika- Guess so. Hiro and Pai are still looking for a place to sit.**

**Akuma- No problem. *Snaps my finger and two chairs fall on top of them.* Oops… Sorry.**

**Zakuro- Um… can we start now?**

**Mint- Yeah. And can I have some black tea please?**

**Suika- Right on it. *Went to the kitchen and make some black tea.***

**Lettuce- Who's going to start the disclaimer, Akuma-san?**

**Akuma- Taruto, of course.**

**Taruto- EH?! Why me?**

**Akuma/Ichigo/Kisshu- *In sync* Because you're the one who tricked Suika!**

**Taruto- *Pouted* AkumaMurasaki doesn't own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

* * *

**_Best Christmas Ever_**

It's been a month since the new Mews came, along with the aliens, and there's no attack form Akane recently and Christmas Eve is three days away.

The Mews and aliens are at the café working as usual. But instead wearing their waitress or waiter uniform, Ichigo, Zakuro, Akuma and Pudding wore red strapless dress that reached down above their knee with white puffy lining above and below the dress (I don't know what that calls), a red pumps with white knee high socks and white glove that reached to their elbow. The other Mews wore the same dress, but green instead of red.

The aliens wore elf costumes, because of their alien ears are similar to the elf ears. In other words, they look cute and handsome in their elf costumes. "This is totally embarrassing." Taruto complained after he served some customers. The kids were admiring his costumes while a lot of girls were staring dreamily at the alien boys, which really gave them the creeps.

"Geez, I can't stand the staring any longer; I'm going to help my Koneko-chan." Kisshu went off and hoping that Ichigo needs a hand. "He's right. We won't get the job done if all the girls keep staring at us, it's really creepy." Pai said and they all agree. They went to ask some of the Mews to switch places or work with them.

Lucky for them, Ryou had made them work in pairs, Taruto with Pudding, Lettuce with Pai, Kisshu with Ichigo, Tarou with Akuma and Hiro with Suika. The Mews didn't argue and agree to lend them a hand. While serving the customers, they chatted and laugh at some of the girls' expression when they saw their dream boys are with the waitresses.

After the café closed, they all went back and get ready for the Christmas Eve party at Mints' mansion. Ichigo, Akuma, Suika, Lettuce went to the mall to shop some presents, Kisshu, Tarou, Kekku and Taruto came along to shop some presents too. They went several stores and found perfect gifts for their parents and friends, except for one person in their mind.

* * *

_Ichigos' POV_

I had found perfect gifts for my parents, Moe, Miwa, my team-mates and the aliens, except for Kisshu. What to do? Oh God, please give me a miracle. I don't know how miracle works, but hoping is the best I can do. We were walking right pass some stores and something caught my eyes at the pet store, a cute little black kitten with golden eyes is so cute. I always wanted a pet kitten, but I have to continue searching for Kisshus' gift.

I thought of giving him earth souvenirs, but it's not good enough. Then I thought of giving him a watch, but he doesn't know how it works, unlike Pai. I finally gave up thinking on what to give him, but then I just thought of a person who knows what kind of gifts are perfect to give anyone, Zakuro.

'Why haven't I thought of that sooner?' I thought and quickly texted her. "Zakuro, What should I give Kisshu for a Christmas present? I've no idea what to give him." I texted and pressed send. Few minutes later, I got a reply message from her. "Try giving him something he always wanted. It's not hard to figure out." She texted, I started brainstorming about what he really wants and it hit me.

'The only thing he really wants is me to be his girlfriend. Wai-What?! Is that what Zakuro was trying to tell me? Me, being his girlfriend as a Christmas gift?' a lot of thoughts had flooded back to my memory. Now that she mentioned it, I suppose that could work. Now that Masaya's gone to England and Kisshu never intend to harm me, except for the fact that he tried to kill us last time and tried to kidnap me. I don't know for sure, but I'll give it a shot.

I turned around and saw everyone had gone separate ways to find another gift for their special someone, all except for Akuma. "Aren't you supposed to shop a special Christmas gift for special someone, Akuma?" I questioned, she shook her head and lift up her right hand, showing one shopping bag. "I had enough gifts for everyone back at my mansion." She replied.

"I meant Tarou." I stated, she turned to look at me with a questioning look. "What about him?" She asked. Is she for real? Oh, right, I forgot. She never experience love before. Guess I shouldn't have brought that up, that will be awkward. "I mean have you found a gift for him?" I lied, more like bending the truth. She thought for a moment and shook her head.

"I guess I forgot about him, but don't worry. I had it all under control." She replied, I knew she had everyone special presents, she's a vampire after all. Which reminds me, does she even have one present for Akane? They are sisters, after all.

* * *

_Akumas' POV_

"I guess I forgot about him, but don't worry. I had it all under control." I lied, yes I lied. I have absolutely no idea what to give him for Christmas. Tarou was always nice to me, and helped me this far, but I haven't done or give something for him in return. What to do?

Ichigo went to find everyone else, leaving me here in the crowd. My hand reached in to the bag and hold out a ruby brooch with black lining framing it, it was a gift for Akane. I never forget about her, even if she tries to destroy my friends or this side of me. I just want her to see reason, reason why our parents need to separate us and seal my true nature. They did it to protect us.

I went pass several stores and saw something sparkles from the jewelry store; I went closer and saw a black diamond necklace. I was so beautiful and rare; the black diamond was the hardest gem to find. But I need to think of a gift for him, guess I need to think about it when I get back home.

After few hours of walking, I met up everyone and went to the small café to take a break. Walking around the mall for two hours to buy Christmas present is pretty tiring. Everyone was done with their gifts for everyone; I still have time to think about what to give for Tarou. After all, the party is three days away.

When everyone's done, we all went back home. I was walking down an alley and check if anyone is around, luckily none is here. I quickly chant a spell and I teleported to my room, I quickly wrap the brooch and place it in front of my mirror. I will send that when the time has come. I went in to my walkthrough closet and search for everyone's gifts, my closet is huge and almost five thousand outfits were nicely hanged. I've been in the closet for hours and finally found my 'Dream Stone'. (I made up this item, it's a stone that creates anything from another persons' desires. Not owners.)

The stone created Mints' silver ballet shoes, Puddings' box full of magic tricks, Lettuces' doll maker kit, Ichigos' strawberry headband, Zakuros' new MP3 player, Suikas' watermelon styled photo frame, Pai and Hiros' chemistry sets, Ryous' new laptop, Keichiiros' cook book, Kekkus' red kitten plushy and Kisshus' photo album full of Ichigos' photo. 'He's really obsessed with her.' I shivered at the thought and brushed it aside.

What surprised me is that the stone didn't create Tarous' gift, it never done that before. What am I going to do? Then I realized something, Tarou did all of the trouble for me, is because he cares about me. Now I know what to give him, all I need is a perfect outfit for the party.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Few days had passed and it's Christmas Eve, everyone was getting ready for Mints' party and prepared their presents. Once everyone had arrived at 7, Mint announced that the gift exchanging will start at 9. The girls and boys started chatting and laughing. "This is a great party, Mint-san." Lettuce commented. She was wearing her pale green strapless dress that reached down to the floor, instead of glasses and braided hair; she let her wavy hair down and wore contacts. She even wore simple make-up and jewelries. She looks gorgeous, for Pai at least. He changed his ears and wore a tuxedo with a dark purple bow tie.

"I have to agree with her." Ichigo said. She wore a pink simple dress reach down to her knees and beneath the lower part of the dress was layered with white fabric and white fishnet. She had on her pink pumps and let her hair down, a pink bow on her head makes her look cute and adorable. Pudding and Zakuro nodded in agreement.

Pudding was wearing her orange Chinese dress with matching flats, her hair was in the same style and wore golden bracelet. Zakuro on the other hand, she wore simple silver dress with a white ribbon around her waist like a belt. Her make up was exotic and she had her hair in a bun.

"For a snotty girl, she really knows how to throw a party." Kisshu chuckled and the other aliens snicker. Kisshu, Tarou and Hiro wore the same tuxedo as Pai, but in different color bow tie, Kisshus' dark green, Hiro and Tarous' black. Taruto wore a cute elf costume, suggested from Kekku. He kept grumbling about how ridiculous his outfit was, but Kekku shut him up. She wore the same dress as Ichigo, but red instead of pink.

"What did you just say?" Mints' growled and Lettuce was trying to calm her down, she wore similar to Akanes' outfit, but blue and elegant. She even had her hair styled to single bun, and her light make-up brings out the color in her eyes. "Hey. Has anyone seen Akuma and Suika lately?" Ichigo questioned. Her question was answered when they saw them came in.

Suika wore red dress that reached down to her knees and green over coat. Her white knee high socks and red flats look so cute and completely match her dress. She had a green head band and necklace to complete the outfit. Akuma wore a similar outfit as her sister and Mints', but her dress is purple and it reached down to the floor. Her hair was let loose and had purple streak to make her look mysterious and elegant. Her dark make-up and black jewelries had given her the finishing touch.

They all look at her like they saw a princess, which she really is, and the two girls walk over to the others. "Wow, you both look amazing." Lettuce commented, they all nodded in agreement and Suika giggled. "Thanks, Akuma picked it out for me. You guys look great as well." She said, they all chatted about the party and their outfit until it's already nine. Everyone went outside to exchange gifts; Akuma had given out her present to her friends in a small box. When they open the box, their cheerful looks turn to curiosity. In every box was a small gem in different colors.

"What's this for, Akuma?" Ichigo questioned, examining the gem. "Try looking at the paper in the box and say that word." Akuma replied, hoping that she liked it. Ichigo was confused at first, but she obeyed and found it inside the box. 'SUMMONUS REALUS' was written in the paper.

"Summonus Realus?" Ichigo said out loud and the gem she was holding glowed, she wasn't holding the gem anymore, but a strawberry headband was. "Wow. Is this real? I always wanted this kind of headband." Ichigo beamed and they all amazed that she could store a big item into a tiny gem. "You all can find out your present when the party's over, I don't want to trouble you all." Akuma said and they all thanked Akuma. They were busy exchanging present that Kisshu and Tarou took Ichigo and Akuma to another place. Kisshu took Ichigo to the fountain and Tarou took Akuma to the balcony.

* * *

**(Scene divider. Kisshu and Ichigo)**

They went to the fountain and Kisshu snapped his fingers and a cage appeared with a sleeping black kitten inside. The kitten had a cute little red bow around its neck and tail, it look so cute sleeping that made Ichigo beamed.

"So cute! Thanks Kisshu. How did you know I like kittens?" Ichigo asked. "Let's just say that staring at you paid off." Kisshu said proudly.

*Flashback (Kisshus' POV)

_I saw Ichigo staring at the black kitten from the pet store, so I decided to give her that. After they were away from the store, now's my chance to buy that. I went in and the owner of the store greeted me. He looked about 30 and wore glasses, in other words, he looked nice. "How may I help you, sir?" He asked._

_"I want to by that black kitten with golden eyes, please. It'll be a gift for my girlfriend." I said, liking the word 'girlfriend'. He nodded and went to get the kitten and put it in a cage. "This kitten is special and different from any other kittens I had on sale. My guess is that she must be pretty special to you." The owner said. I smiled and nodded; he chuckled and gave me a pat on the shoulder. _

_"Since it's close to Christmas, I give it to you for free." He said. I was surprised that he would give away this beautiful kitten for free, but that will lower his business. "I can't do that." I said and he chuckled. "No, I insist. Think of it as a Christmas gift." He replied, I couldn't keep arguing about it, so I accept it._

_Once I'm out from the human sight, I snapped my fingers to make the kitten transport to my room, I just have to wait until everyone leave and I can decorate my kitten. Few hours later, everyone decided o go back and I teleported to my room and start giving the kitten a make over._

_Normal POV_

"You've been stalking me again?" Ichigo grumbled, Kisshu sweat-dropped and scratch the back of his head, saying yes. "Well, I can't stay mad at you all the time. Especially when you gave me a wonderful gift, thank you." Ichigo smiled. Kisshu was glad that she liked it and a thought came to him. "So, where's my gift?" Kisshu asked with his signature smirk.

"Here." Ichigo said, she lean forward to his face and gave him a kiss on his lips. He was surprised at her sudden action, but enjoyed it to the fullest. After they're done, Kisshu was the first to speak. "So you agree to be my girlfriend?" Kisshu asked, hoping this isn't a dream. Ichigo nodded and hugged him, which he gave out a happy scream and hugged back.

* * *

**(Scene divider. Tarou and Akuma)**

They teleported to a balcony, where they were far away from the crowd. "Why did you bring me here?" Akuma asked, getting impatient at his games. Tarous' hand reached to his pocket and grabbed out a small purple box with black ribbon wrapped around it. "Here. It's for you, hope you like it." He said while handing her the small box, she hesitate to open it and reveals the black diamond necklace that she saw the other day at the mall.

*Flashback (Tarous' POV)

_I saw Akuma staring at the black diamond necklace from the jewelry store, so I decided to give her that. After she went to catch up with the others,, now's my chance to buy that before anyone does. I went in and the owner of the store greeted me. She looked about 20 and wore attractive uniform and a single black glove. "Can I get you anything, sir?" she asked._

_"I want to by that black diamond necklace, please. It's for my girlfriend." I said, dreaming about her being my 'girlfriend'. She nodded and went to get the necklace. "This gem is special and different from any other diamond. It may be black, but it can bring radiant to anyone who wore it." The owner said. I smiled and nodded, this is the perfect gift for her._

_"We're having a promotion for this season. We're selling most of the jewelries half the price. That will be 5000 yen for the necklace. (I don't know anything about how Japans' money work, but I'm going to state the price 500 dollars.)" She said. I was glad that it didn't cost that much, saving my hard earn money for working really paid off. Thank you miracle! "Alright." I said and paid the necklace. _

_"Do you need to wrap it up?" She asked and I simply nodded. She showed me tons of boxes and ribbons to choose from, so I picked the purple box and a black ribbon to suit her taste in color. They are her favorite colors, right? After the wrapping is done, I hid the box in my pocket until the party._

_Normal POV_

"And that's how it happened. I know you admired this gem so much, so I thought of surprising you by giving you this." Tarou said. Akuma was speechless; he really does care about her. But she has nothing to give him except one, now's the right time to give him. "Thanks. I have one for you too." Akuma said, he was curious about her gift for him, but surprised that she gave him a peck on his cheek. His face lit up and Akuma started the conversation.

"Actually, that's the half of it." Akuma said, now Tarou was more confused. 'What did she mean by 'half of it'?' he wonder and she pulled him to the center of the crowd. Akuma walked towards Mint and whisper something. "Mint, do you mind if I sing something in front of the crowd? It's my final present to everyone." Akuma whispered, hoping she wouldn't mind. "Not at all." Mint replied, Akuma beamed and hugged her.

Akuma had her music ready and tested her microphone. "Everyone, may I have your attention, please? I would like to give my final gift to you, I wrote this song for a special person on this special night. Hope you all like it." Akuma said and the music started playing.

* * *

**Promise On Christmas** (I don't own that song, Nana Mizuki does. I don't even have time to translate it)

_Hajimete kimi to sugosu kyou wa tokubetsu na Christmas time  
Machijuu ga kirakira to hikaru azayaka na Holy night _

_I'm sorry don't notice every day  
Kimi no yasashisa minukezu wagamama na kodomo de gomen ne  
Kansha komete kyou wa _

_Kimi ni tsutaetai "Thank you" for you  
Tenshi ga maioriru kono yoru ni kimi ni chikau  
Dakara soba ni ite kokoro o gyutto shitete hoshii  
Merry Christmas_

Kumotta GARASU ni yubi de "suki" to kaite sugu ni keshita  
Tereteru kimi wa Christmas carol kuchizusami warau

I wanna feel your warmth every day  
Yorisoi te o nigiri aruku  
Tsutsumikomu kimi no te no ondo kokoro made todoku yo

Soba ni ite kurete "Thank you" for you  
Kimi ga iru kara tsuyoku nareru yo  
Motto tsuyoku naru you ni chikau  
Kimi no subete o mamoru kara  
Merry Christmas

Christmas no yoru kimi dake ni ai o sasageru  
Kyoukai no ai no kane futari o shukufuku shiteru

Itsumo kokoro kara "Thank you" for you  
Tooi mirai mo issho ni iyou  
Kimi ni chikau shiawase na yoru ni  
Kotoba de ai o tsutaeru kara  
"Arigatou"

After Akuma's song had ended, everyone cheered and applauded, as for Tarou, he went to her side and hugged her. "Thanks. I loved my gift." Tarou said, Akuma was glad she managed to finish the song in three days. The party's over when Akuma finished her song and everyone went home, some happy couples we're formed, except for Akuma, Suika, Mint, and Zakuro. Now, for an unfinished business. Akuma fly back home and went in to her room, she walked over to her mirror, where she left my gift for Akane. She casted a spell and send her present to Akane form the mirror.

"Akane. Hope you enjoy your Christmas gift." I prayed and went out of my room, hoping she received my present. From another dimension, Akane received a gift in front of her mirror and grabbed it to get a closer look. "What's this? Some kind of a prank my sister made?" Akane said incredulously. She opened the box and revealed the ruby brooch, she always wanted an accessory for her cloak, and to top it all up, ruby's her favourite gem.

"Maybe my real onee-sama is still in there somewhere. Thank you, onee-sama." Akane thought. And continue ploting her revenge, as always.

* * *

**Akuma- That's all for now. Sorry if you all are disappointed about the news I updated that day, I'm really sorry, but there's nothing I can do.**

**Suika- True, but we promise we will update new chapters by the end of 2014.**

**Ichigo- So… Is Akane good or evil? I'm confused.**

**Akuma- Little bit of both.**

**Kisshu- And you haven't state how Pai and that midget have a date.**

**Suika- Mind to share that, boys?**

**Pai- *sigh* I gave Lettuce a plushy of her Mew form.**

**Kisshu- Where did you get that plushy anyway?**

**Pai- From the store. Geez, you're really an idiot sometime.**

**Taruto- Yeah. I gave monkey girl a bag full of candies, and no, I didn't have some.**

**Kisshu/Pai- *sigh in relieve***

**Ichigo- Why?**

**Kisshu- You don't wanna know. *grumble about destroying and crazy***

**Akuma- Okay… Until next time everyone. If the is one…**


End file.
